BLACK SWAN
by MaggieCSer
Summary: Cursed Princess Emma. A curse during Snow s pregnancy splitted her baby in two, Emma and Eva, her good and evil side. Eva, willing to take everything from her sister. Will she take her true love too? Will Emma and Killian s love be stronger? Is there a way to break the curse and for Emma to be finally happy?
1. Beautiful White Swan

"But Mother"- she protested

"Emma, how many times we have to tell you, Honey?"- Queen Snow asked. She hated to reprehend her children, especially Emma but she was always getting in trouble.

"He is just my friend, Why cant I talk to him?"

"Emma, its not proper for a princess to be friend with the kitchen boy. Isnt that right, mother?"- her sister Eva said, walking closer to their mother and landing a hand on her shoulder.

"Im not talking to you, Eva"- Emma said, quietly , looking down

"So, mother we have to go to Elsa´s ball. Since Emma is punished"- she already assumed it before their parents even say it- "She can stay with Henry, since he is sick"

"I dont know, Eva. Henry could need us"- Snow said

"Mother, please. Emma can take care of him"- she begged- "Elsa is waiting for us , we cant just no go"- she turned around giving her back to Emma, who was trying to control her anger and the tears from falling down.

"I will talk to Henry, If he is okay with it. We will go with your father and Emma will stay to watch over him"

"But mom! Elsa is my friend! This isnt fair"- she complained

"I thought the kitchen boy was your friend"- her sister accused her but Emma only looked down, without a word

"Im sorry, Emma, we warned you and Henry needs to stay, we can leave him alone"

"Yeah, Emma you dont care about Henry!?"- Eva said, making Emma storm out of the place and later she happily turned to her mother –"So which dress should I wear?"

-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"This is so unfair, Henry"- she sighed, sitting in the chair next to the sick boy´s bed.<p>

"Im sorry" – He felt guilty she had to stay with him.

"No! Sorry, its not your fault and Im happy to take care of you but you know Eva did it on purpose to get me grounded...again"

"I know, she always does that and everyone thinks she is nice"- he groaned –" Dont worry, Emma. I know and I believe in you"

"Thank you"- she kissed his forehead –"You are my truest believer" – they smiled at each other –" Dont worry, its just a ball. I will miss seeing Elsa but Im sure we will see each other soon"

"Its not just that, you could have met a prince or a knight, even a pirate!"- he said –"But now you wont"

"Henry, I dont think either of them, not even a pirate, would notice me if Eva is around"- she said with sadness.

"Why not? You are identical twints"- He questioned

"We are not! Why people keep saying that..."- she said annoyed

"Because Emma, you are. Even the doctor said it"

"I know everyone says it but when I look at her and I look at myself in the mirror... we DO NOT look the same, Henry"

"Hmmm, how different do you both look?"- he asked confussed.

"This is how I look, like you see me, I guess. Blonde hair, green eyes"- she tried to find the words –"hmmm, she has blonde hair and green eyes too but her eyes are darkned, there is something in them and everyone says she is pretty, she is not really... she is ugly, why everyone says otherwise? Why I see her differently?"

"I dont know... maybe because she is your evil twin? Maybe you because you hate her?"

"I dont hate her, Henry. She _hates _me"

"Yeah, I know that. She really enjoys getting you in trouble or taking the attention from you"

"Thats okay, I dont need attention anyway"

"You think you dont because you are use to it. She did that since you were babies"

"I guess..."- she said defeated.

Since Emma and Eva were born, the situation was always the same, Eva would get all the attention,even before they could talk, when she didnt, she would do anything for it. When they were little kids, Eva would ask the best dresses and toys, when she didnt get them, she would break or take them from her twin. In fact, no matter what, she always take them from her sister, she always wanted to take everything from her. Emma grew use to it, she would let her sister get what she wanted, she wasnt selfish, she didnt need them to be happy and she loved her twin sister, she wanted them to be friends when they were kids, later things changed but that idea never got into Eva´s head for some reason, she hated Emma, she would always cause trouble and make her take the fault and get grounded, Emma fought it out first but then when she always got losing it, or ended up crying , she just gave up and took what she got. She became shy and quiet, nobody would care anyway. Her sister managed get all the attention, all the smiles and hugs, she damn knew how to seduce people, even with lies and trickery, the worse part was that even their parents, Snow and Charming fell for it. That was what caused Emma the biggest pain but luckily for her she had her younger brother Henry, he was her allied. He was the only one who could see how mean Eva really was, when nobody else could.

Her only friends were Princess Elsa, Ruby and August, the kitchen boy, with them and her brother she could be herself... when her sister wasnt around, of course. Her life really sucked sometimes, most of times, she would stay away from people, because thats where her sister always was... she grew lonely, she would walk on the big garden away from the castle, ride her lovely horse or sit on the bench looking at the water, reading some book. She used to look at the ships going away, dreamming that if she left, maybe then she wouldnt have to be the shadow of herself, the permanent shadow of her evil sister. Maybe one day, she would get the strenght to do it, to runaway and leave everything behind and start over, stop being the unhappy lonely princess and just to be Emma. One day...

"Think the good side of this Emma, our parents and sister will be away for weeks and we will have the whole castle for just the two of us!"- he said excited

"Henry, this castle is full of people, it would never be just the two of us"

"Well, but we are the only royalty, we can rule the castle!"

"haha, yeah. I guess you are right but we probably would get into more trouble and besides you are sick, remember?"

"Emma, come on! Im _that_ sick, I will be okay in a few days and forget about it, you get in trouble all the time anyway, even when you dont anything wrong"

"I know but"

"No buts, Eva will be gone, you can be yourself"- he smiled.

"I guess you are right, maybe we can go to picnic and take August and Ruby with us... maybe we can even sneak out of the castle" she said with a big smile, maybe this wouldnt be so bad.

"Yay, thats the Emma I want!"- he was super excited

"Okay, you better get okay fast, we have some fun to get"

-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>3 days later, Snow, Charming and Eva left the castle and started their way to Arandelle, after the ball, they would have a little tour visiting another kingdoms, they would be away for weeks for sure. After talking with Henry about it, Emma started looking the brightside of her unfair punishment. As soon as she said goodbye to her parents, she stayed the rest of the morning with her brother, after lunch he decided he would take a nap and Emma ran to the kitchen trying to find her friend, and ask him to have a walk or ride for a while.<p>

"Hi, Mary. Is August over here?"

"Princess Emma"- she said surprised –"You shouldnt be here, you could get into trouble"

"Dont worry, my parents are gone. Its totally safe"- she looked around – "So, where is he?"

"Im sorry, your highness but August is not here anymore, he is gone"

"What, gone? What do you mean?"

"Your dear parents found him another place to go, another castle"

"What! No! They wouldnt do that"- she couldnt help the tears filling her eyes but she knew they would –"Why he didnt even say goodbye?"

"He gave me this for you, I could get into trouble but I will give it to you, Princess"- she land the note for Emma to grab it and she did

"Thank you"- she walked away from there, as soon as she got out of the door of the castle, she opened the note.

_Emma_

_Im sorry, I couldnt say goodbye, dont be mad._

_Your parents think that I kissed you, I dont know why._

_But they do and they are sending me away._

_Do not worry, Its a nice place and I will be fine._

_Hope I can see you again, be safe._

_Your friend, August._

"Your parent think that I kissed you, I dont know why"- she read again, tears rolling down her face, it was her... her damn evil sister, why? Why she had to take everything from her? Why she hated her so much!- She couldnt take it anymore, she held the note in her hand and ran, ran trying to find some peace.

She ran as far as she could, not looking back, she didnt even notice a horse coming to her way. She felt the rush wind of the horse passing infront of her body, luckily she could stop but not without falling abruptly on the ground.

"Oh My God, Are you Okay?"- he asked, with concern –"Milady, are you okay?"- she got up without even looking at him –"Im so sorry, I didnt see you coming"

"Its okay, I was the one running in your way"- she said shyly, clearly blushing when she looked at him. Wow he was handsome, beautiful eyes. She was froze for a second but then reacted –"Who are you? What are you doing here?"- she stepped away

"Wow"- He laughed – "Its nice meeting you too, lass"

"Im not lass, Im a Princess and you didnt answer me"

"Princess, huh, I couldnt tell"- he said sacartically –"Im was just having a ride in my horse, as you could see"

"This is my castle territory, you are not allow to be here... How did you?"

"Well, I always find my ways, Princess"- he smirked but she didnt smile back- "Sorry, yeah I shouldnt be here"- he moved away

"Hey you didnt say your name!"- she yelled at him as he walked away, he turned around and smirked.

"Jones, Killian Jones"-

-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>She sat on the bench, close to the water, looking at her friend´s note. She wouldnt see him in long time, that was for sure. They didnt do anything wrong, they were only friends. How did her sister convince her parents that they kissed? Well she shouldnt even question it, her sister always got what she wanted, she would lie and trick, she always had to ruin everything.<p>

"Are always crying?"- a male voice asked, making her jump and look around

"You"- she said, blushing a little, god he was so handsome

"Didnt answer me, Princess"

"Who are you? And what do you want?" she hide her friends note and wipped the tears from her face –"You shouldnt be here, this isnt proper"

"I told you yesterday, my name is Killian Jones"

"How you got here, again. Who let you in?"- she looked around, trying to see if someone was close. She would get in so much trouble if her parents, or _sister _knew or saw her.

"Ah, thats a secret but I will let you know, I can use my charms, Princess... Your name is?"

"Im not telling you, you will only get me into trouble, you shouldnt be here and I shouldnt be talking to you"- she said but either move to walk away nor stop talking

"Hmm, okay. Lets play the game... I know you are a princess, you know my name is Killian Jones. You can tell me your name and I will tell you who I am"- he grinned

"Not telling you. Go, whoever you are you can not be here"- she commanded but he didnt move a bit

"Okay, Hmmm I will call you Swan then"

"Swan? Why"- she was confussed

"Your white swan necklace?"

"Oh"- she looked at it –"Yeah, My parents got it before I was born"

"Its beautiful as you"- he said with honesty in his eyes and a sweet smile

"Thank you"- she said shyly blushing scarlet, she wasnt use to getting compliments, she wasnt use to talk to handsome men alone, she wasnt use to getting compliments from handsome men.

"Okay, Swan, since you dont seem to trust me but yet gave a little information about your necklace, I will tell you who I am"- he moved closer, to sit on the bench- "May I"

She nodded, still blushing, this wasnt proper but he sat down.- "Im Prince Killian Jones of Phrygia, at your service"

"Phrygia? You are King Midas´s son?"- she instinctively moved away

"Grandson, darling and dont worry, sadly I cant turn everything I touch into gold"- he pouted "But, well some women said the felt gold when I touched them"- he smirked, making Emma roll her eyes slightly... and blush again, It made her wonder how it felt to be touched... by him

"You are Abigail and Frederick´s son?"- she asked, trying to erase those umproper thoughts of her head

"Yes, and I have a brother"- he answered. Somehow it felt like 2 old friends, talking.

"I know, Liam, right?"

"Why? should I be offended that you heard about my brother but not about me?"- he asked, hurt.

"He is the first son"

"The heir of the throne, yeah I know"- he smiled

"You dont mind?"- she asked surprised, nobody would ever smile saying they were the second to the heir of throne... being second sucked, she knew so pretty well, not that she wanted the heir of throne anyway, it wasnt _that _what it hurt.

"I dont want to be a king, not my thing"- he talked with such a simplyness and honesty, it made Emma feel safe and open for some weird reason.

"What do you want to be?"- she should go, she shouldnt be doing this but looking at his eyes and talking to him, no... she wouldnt go away.

"Just me, Killian"- he said, simply and she smiled wide, that was all she ever wanted, to be just Emma, not princess, twin, or queen, just Emma.

"That sounds good"- their gaze met and they held into it... it felt like the whole world vanished and the only thing left were them, there, together.

"Tell that my grandfather king"- he raised his eyebrows- "Not that I care... Why were you crying? Can I help you?"

"Help me, you want to help _me_?"- she was almost shocked, helping her? That was something new.

"Yes, Swan, why is that so hard to believe?"

"People usually dont even care to help me, especially when my sister is around"- she looked away, trying to hide how much it hurt but he could see it and she knew it.

"Oh you have a sister "

"And a little brother"- she smiled at the mention of Henry, he was a really sweet young boy.

"So, you dont seem to like so much your said sister"

"Its complicated"- so much she couldnt even find the word to explain, not that she wanted to explain such a deep complication to a man she just met, anyway... Okay, One more question and she would. Why?

"Families"- he looked at her eyes, she had beautiful sad, but beautiful eyes –"What do you say if he sneak out into one of those ships and we runnaway, Swan"

"Really?"- she laughed. Who was this person? Could he read her thoughts? Was he some kinda angel or something? How?

"I would be your captain and you would be my princess"- he grinned and she smiled wide, blushing... his princess, why that sound so good coming from his mouth. And she hated being a princess, most of time.

"Sounds good but I dont want to be a princess"

"Pirate princess?"- he raised his eyesbrow, with such bright eyes, she loved his eyes... Not just because their blue was beautiful but because of what they held inside... something, she couldnt put in words... so beautiful, so special.

"You want to be a pirate?"- she smiled and he nodded –"Wonderful but"- she sighed – "My sister would probably find us and ruin everything, she always does"

"Hmm, I dont like her already"- why did her sister make her feel so sad? He wanted to know, to ease her pain, why? He couldnt tell.

"If she was here, you would"- she said sad – "You wouldnt even be talking to me right now"- she looked down and he lift her head with his finger on her chin. She smiled shyly and blushed scarler again. What was about him?

"I want to be here talking to you, Swan. I came back to you, didnt I?"- he smiled sweetly

"I like that you call me Swan"- she grinned, not being able of hold her gaze on his eyes.

"You dont want to be a princess, you can be a swan, a beautiful white swan"

"The name is Emma by the way"- she finally confessed

"I already knew that, Swan"- he smirked. Idiot. –"Nice to meet you, Emma"- he kissed her hand and she grinned.

"Nice to meet _you_, Killian"

* * *

><p>- What do you think?- I posted the first chapter of my other fanfic "Crazy in love"- check on it and tell me which one should I write first ;)<p> 


	2. Be Mine

"Good Morning"

"Killian!"- she said with a big smile when he joined her and her brother.

"Princess"- he kissed her hand, making it burn and her cheeks to blush

"This is my younger brother, Henry. Henry is Prince Killian"- she introduced them

"Oh, you are the one who makes your sister smile, everytime. My pleasure to meet you, young prince"

"Nice to meet you too, Killian. And Im NOT the only one who makes my sister smile, clearly...She talked ALOT about you yesterday"- he grinned, making Killian smile wide, and Emma blush, of course.

"Henry!"- she said, looking everywhere but at Killian.

"Its okay, Swan. You made quite the impression in me as well"- she looked at him with a shy smile. She did? Oh yes!

"Okay, see you around, Killian. Im gonna go to play with Roland and Im sure you both want some alone time now"- Henry teased and ran away.

"Be careful!" – Emma yelled at him and then looked at Killian again, so he was so damn handsome and charming, did he got hotter every day?

"So..."- he murmured nervously. Oh even Nervous he looked adorable.

"Hmm, so" – she echo-ed him

"Do you know how to ride a horse, Emma?"

"Of course, I do"

"Wanna have a ride with me?"- he asked, with a sweet smile .

"Yes, that would be very nice. Come, we will go for 2 horses in the stable"- she said and they walked together.

"Are you sure you know how to handle this, love?"- he teased, making his horse ready.

"Oh please, Im sure Im better than you"- she smirked

"Wanna bet?"- he raised his eyebrow, challenging her.

"you will lose"

"Hmmm I love a challenge"- he grinned and she did back –" So... what do you want?"

"Hmm"- she rolled her eyes, thinking.

"Okay, If I win ... I want a kiss"- he smiled and she blushed but smiled too. A kiss? Yes, she did want a kiss, a kiss from him. His lips against hers, tasting him – "and you?"

"I dont know"- she looked around, biting her lips trying to think on something good.

"If you win... I will give you a kiss"- he grinned, but blushing slighly, hoping she wouldnt get mad or upset but she smiled again, blushing scarlet. A kiss, she would get a kiss, his kiss, not matter who loses or wins. And she wanted that badly, she couldnt help the heat running all over her, he was so close and she didnt want to wait for the kiss any longer, she wanted it then and there.

"Deal"- she said and he wore a stupid wide grin on his face, damn ! she wanted to kiss him, badly.

"Lets get on it then"- he got on the horse she gave him, his heart racing. He asked for a kiss and she was happily willing to give or get one, from him. He couldnt wait.

They would race until the bench facing the water when they met the second time. Emma was taking the lead, she looked back for second and he was slowlying down. Damn him, he was letting her win!- She got to the place and got out of her horse. She won!- Killian was still riding and suddenly the horse stopped and stood on his back, making the prince fall to the ground, the horse running away.

"Oh God, Killian"- she ran to him –"Are you okay?- she kneeled on the grass next to him and he touched his back, wincing in pain and laughing at the same time.

"Im okay, I guess you won"

"You scared me... and only because you let me win"

"I didnt, It was your crazy horse"- he stopped wincing but still laid on the ground –" sorry, it took off"

"Its okay, someone will find him. I shouldnt give him to you, you could get hurt"

"Im fine... So I think I won that kiss"- he smirked.

"I won!"- she protested

"I almost got killed!"- he exclaimed and she just looked at him, she was so close, heat and anticipation speeding up her heart beats and pulse. God, she really wanted this and for the look in his face, and dark in his oh so blue eyes, he did too.

"Silly"- she smiled nervously –"I..."- she leaned down, closer and closer to him, breathing his breath, his body heat mixed with hers, and oh attraction, lust, want and need... anticipation so much damn anticipation. She kissed him... on the cheek.

Her lips touching his soft skin and it burned, so good. He closed his eyes, enjoying the innocent contact, his hands grabbing her hips, breathing her in. She stayed still, controlling the need to open her mouth and kiss his cheek harder or more likely move and join his mouth to hers. Her lips on his skin, like that, was so little but it felt so damn good.

She pulled away, it didnt last more than seconds and it felt like hours, like time and space didnt exist but them, and their contact. She looked at him and He caressed her cheeks, very blushed cheeks and they smiled.

"Come, lets sit together"- she said , breaking the spell... for now. And he obliged .

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"So , are you going to tell me why you were crying the 2 times we met before, Swan?"<p>

"Its just... my sister"- she looked away

"What about her?"

"She always ruins everything, she hates me"- she said with sadness, resigned.

"What, hate you? Why?"- how could anyone hate her, that sounded insane

"I dont know. She enjoys getting me in trouble and taking everything from me"

"Hmm I never dislike someone I´ve yet met so much before in my life"- he couldnt help the way he felt, about her and her not nice sister. Why she would be so mean? Emma was beyong nice.

"You only said that because she isnt here, because you havent met her"- Oh God, she looked so sad, so lonely and broken. He just want to reassure her, to hold her, to make her smile.

"Why you keep saying that?"- he asked confussed

"She always gets what she wants"

"Not me"

"She would"- she said with such sadness in her eyes, almost tearing. Just the thought of him going after her sister, pained her badly. _Not him, Dont take him from me_

"Is she so beautiful or especial?"- he asked, trying to understand why she believed that so much.

"she is not, really. But she knows how to win people over, she would do it with you too"

"Believe me, Emma. She would not"- he said, looking at her eyes and she smiled, because...she believed him.

"So, why were you crying then. What did she do to you this time?"

"Im quite lonely. I only have Henry and my friends Ruby and August. They are the only people I feel safe and open"- she smiled –"and now... you"- she looked at his eyes, blushing but with a wide smile- They just met but there was something about him, like she could see his soul into his beautiful eyes and his voice felt like home, safe and comfortable. She wondered how it would feel to be in his arms.

"What about your parents?"

"They dont see it, nobody does. They are all blind"

"That sounds awful, love"

"August, the kitchen boy, I know him for years. He is my friend"- she smiled and then looked at him, seeing this jaw tense...was he jealous?

"August"- he said, testing the name in the tip of his tongue-

"He is gone... my parents sent him away because they think he kissed me"

"Did he?"- yes, he was really jealous.

"NO! We are just friends... Its a lie. She did it again"- her hands clapped over her lap.

"So your parents dont like you mixing with the kitchen boy..."

"Its not that. They are not like that. Its her! She always gets what she wants"- she groaned –"I dont know how but Im sure she lied or made up something big for them to send him away just like that"

"Im sorry, Emma. Thats really sad"- Strangenly a part of him, BIG part of him wanted to hold her, to make her feel better, happy. He wanted to grabbed her and take her away, away from her sister, away from pain.

"Yeah. Im use to it, I guess"- she said quietly, almost whispering.

"You shouldnt, nobody should get use to injustice"- he said, esqueezing her hand that rested on her lap and she smiled. He was not only damn attractive but also a really good person.

"So, you havent told me why are you here"- she asked " and where are you staying?"

"Im here on a polite visit, actually"

"So you will leave soon?"- she panicked, they just met, he couldnt leave yet. She didnt want him to leave. To lose him before she even had him.

"Well not until your parents are back. You know when that will be?"- he asked, hoping it would be in a long long time.

"Some weeks, I guess"- She smiled and he did back. _Weeks! They would have weeks to be together! Yes!_

"Good"- he looked at the sea and sighed –"Its beautiful in here"

"It is. I always come here, to read, think and"

"Cry?"- he finished

"That too..."- she looked at him and then at the water, it was really beautiful and peaceful but his presence made it even more special and wonderful.

"I really like the sea, you know. I havent told you but Im a navy Lieutenant"

"You are?! That explains it"- she smiled

"Explains what"- he frowned at her.

"The way you look at the water, like its home, like you miss it"

"Aye, that I do"- he confessed to her. He did miss it alot but never imagined that doing polite visits to other kingdoms would be so interesting, well _she_ made it interesting.

"Why are you not there, then?"

"Im... Since my parents died"

"sorry"- she cut him, turning her hand around and lacing his fingers with hers. It made her blush. She was shy, quiet and lonely, she never even talk with men alone but there was something about him and his presence. There was a feeling of safety and a pull, a strong force, pushing her toward him. Her body yearned for his, her skin craving to touch his.

"My brother is the heir to the throne but my grandfather would not kill his dream and passion of being Captain of the navy ship, so I have to push aside"

"Why"

"Because if something happens to him, I will take the throne"- he said with a smile that didnt reach his eyes, not much time since they met but she could tell, it pained him. His family was unfair with him, just like hers was to her.

"Thats horrible! He is out there , living his dream and then he will take the throne, while you have to put your life in whole just in case something happens to him!"- she was angry, why! How can your own family do that you!- she always thought it was just because of her evil sister and it was but his family caused him pain too. He deserved better, she knew that.

"I know but my Grandfather wouldnt give me any choice, so here Im"- he sighed but then looked at her- "Well Im might be thankful now because I met you"- he smiled

"Yeah, Im might be thankful too"- she smiled back.- "So where are you staying?"

"Oh, my mother had a house on the town, Im staying there"

"Alone?"

"Yes, I dont need help. Im fine on my own. I like the silence but I do enjoy your company better, love"

"I do yours too"- she smiled and couldnt help to look at his lips

"I think you still owe my a kiss, Swan. I dont think I forgot it"- he grinned

"Wouldnt dream of it and YOU owe me a kiss, If Im not wrong"- she smiled wide, she hadnt felt that happy, well... never. Maybe it was because her sister wasnt around and wouldnt be in long time but she knew, too well, that it was him. How was that possible, they just met but somehow he made her feel happy.

"Well, what are you waiting for, take it then"- he smirked and she looked down, blushing scarlet with a smile in her face –"So do you enjoy balls and courting"- he would give her time if thats what she needed because he could tell that she felt the same way that he did.

"No, of course no!"- she exclaimed –"I do not like that"

"So no princes or kings courting you then?"

"No, I told you. They all have eyes only for my sister"

"Nobody wants to make you theirs?"- he asked, that was insane. She was young, in her 20´s , she was beautiful, good figure, sweet and innocent. Why wouldnt men want her? Well he was actually happy for that, to be honest.

"I dont want to be no one´s, Killian but I guess not"

"I want you to be mine"- he said before he could stop words going out –"Be mine, Emma"- she was open wide mouth shocked but it was good shocked.

"Killian, I"- she blushed, butterflies in her stomach, heat all over her body, her skin burning, yearning to pull against him, to feel him_. His! He wanted her to be his! Oh dear Lord_

"Please"- he begged, his eyes never leaving hers. Trying to read what she was thinking, what she was really feeling.

"I would like that. I would like to be yours"- she said shyly, unable to hold her gaze on his for too long, either couldnt help the smile and blushing.

"Then be my princess, be mine"- he laced their fingers tightly

"Yes, I want to be yours"- she said and she leaned over and finally finally pressed her lips against his. In a chase sweetly soft kiss – "Yes, Killian. Im yours"- she said, never feeling so happy in her whole life.

"You are mine and Im yours, Emma"- he said and leaned over, his face only an inch apart from hers but he waited for her to pull away if she wanted to, she instead gave him a little smile, and he moved forward, his lips pressing against hers again but moments later, his hand held her head, while hers held his body pressed against her curves and his mouth claimed hers, full of need and passion. Open wide kissing, sucking and licking. She moaned against him and he took the chance to slid his tongue inside of her wetness. _Oh it felt so good. _It was her first kiss and she couldnt ever dream of it to be more perfect than it was. So much need, hunger and passion.

"Im yours"- foreheads pressed against each other- " forever"- she whispered. Because in that moment she knew there wouldnt be someone else for her, ever.


	3. Falling hard

"Killian! Hi, how are you?"- Henry said excited after he saw the young Prince coming his way.

"Oh Henry, Im very good, Thank you. You?"

"Im okay, waiting for Roland for show up. He is always late"- he groaned and Killian just laughed

"So, is Emma around"

"Hmm, you are dying to see her"- the kid teased –"She is not around, I guess she is in her favorite place , ove"

"Yeah, I know"- Killian stopped him from point the direction the place of when she went to think. –"I will go to her, then. "- he smiled "There he is"- he pointed at Roland –"Okay, kids have fun, I will see you later"

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Penny for your thoughts"- he surprised her, while she was sitting on the bench and she turned around.<p>

"Killian"- she said, breathless, not sure if it was because he scared the hell out of her or because he always took her breath away. Probably both.

"You okay?"- he asked, walking around to sit beside her, he could sense something was off and it was comfirmed when she moved away,making space between them.

"Yes"- she said with a soft tone of voice, looking away from him.

"Emma"- he touched her arm, trying to get her gaze –"What is it? You said you felt comfortable, open and. .. safe with me. What has changed?"- he was hurt and confussed at the abrupt change

"I do... Its nothing, really"- she looked away again, trying to hid the sadness of her eyes or the tears that started to form

"Dont lie or hide from me, love"- he took her hand –"Did you change your mind... about us"

"Killian, I"

"Tell me. I need to know, please"- his voice was soft, and weak and she knew he was hurting and it pained her to do that to him. He only made her smile and feel good, she wanted to be that for him too.

"We just met, I"

"You dont know what you feel... if you feel"- he asked, his heart beating fast and fear staring to seize him

"No! I do. I feel for you, Killian"- she esqueezed his hand –" I just ... Im scared"

"Why? Of what, me?"

"No, of course not. I told you, you make me feel safe. Ive never felt this way before, about anyone. I dont know how to handle it. What if you leave, what if you dont feel as much as do and leave me"- she looked down at their joined hands but his free hand made her look back up.

"I feel deeply for you, Emma. And I know we just met but I can not explain it. Can you feel it too?"

"I do and its so big and deep... It scares me, Killian"

"Dont. Dont be scared, I will never hurt you and just the thought of leaving your side is almost impossible for me to tolerate, love"- he said, looking at her eyes, earning a little smile , which he returned to later pressed his lips softly on her hand. –"Can you trust me?"

"I strangely do, I trust you"- she smiled and used her free hand to slightly touch his cheek –"Im just not use to feel this way and you...you are too good to be real"- she said with tears falling down –"You, you might be the one and if you leave or it doesnt work, I dont know what Im going to do"

"Dont cry, please"- he wipped her tears away –"I want to be the reason why you smile. I wanna make you happy. I want to show how beautiful life can be, I wanna make feel loved, Emma. Let me please"- She held her breathe ... _loved?_ He wanted to make her feel loved and happy, she never had that in her life... She didnt matter that much to anyone, or she never felt it. The strange thing was that no only she wanted deeply for him to do that but she felt the need to _be and do_ that for him as well. She wanted to make him happy, and even feel loved.

"I want nothing more in this life and I want to do that for you too"- she said, feeling much better. She wasnt open or trusty but with him...everything was so different, it was like a side of her that she didnt even know it existed came to life... It was like discovering a new world and all because of one person, but he was _that_ special to her.

He was _her_ person.

"Good, we both want the same thing. Better now?"- he said, stroking her face and leaning over to press his lips to hers, wanting to kiss her but she still didnt respond.- "Love"

"Its not just that"- she looked down agaim

"What, tell me everything"- he cupped her face, making her look at him again.

"My sister"- she said with pain-

"What about her, she is not here"- he caressed her arm, his hand joining her once more.

"She _will _come back...soon"

"And"

"She will do it again, she will take you from me and I just cant"- She almost broke down, tearing falling and falling and sobs threatening to come out. She believed he feel as he said, as she did and trust him but she did not trust her luck or her sister reaction to it. She knew Eva would try to do something and she would probably get what she wanted, she did it everytime. She grew used to it but she couldnt handle the thought of that happening with Killian, not him. She felt for him too deeply, she couldnt lose him.

"Oh, Emma"- he hugged her, tight. It was their first hug. She wondered what it would feel like to be in his arms, and then and there she found out. It felt... safe, home.

She wanted to ever leave his embrance again. She wanted to stay there, to live there ... in the warmth of his arms around her. "She wont take me from you. I promise"

"How can you know?"-

"I just do. I feel it. Theres nothing or nobody that could take you from my mind and heart, Emma. Please, believe me"

"Its not _you_ that I doubt or _us_"- she said, against his shoulder, wanting to look at his eyes but staying in his arms felt too amazing. He kept silence for a moment, took a deep breath, she could feel his heart beating fast again.

"Marry me. Marry me, Emma"

-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"What"- she pulled away to look at him in total shock<p>

"Yes, marry me so you dont have to fear anymore. Your sister or anyone will be able to get between us"

"You are sweet but we might not get there if she wants to stop us"

"Lets do it _now_"

" Now? Are you serious"

"Yes, of course! Lets elope and marry, just the two of us"- he kissed her hand –"just us, forever"

"We cant"- she said, and walked away

"I feel for you, deeply. You do too, why not?"- he stood up and followed her

"My parents will hate me. Your family. We would get in big troubles"-

"Look at me, Love. They dont have to know if you dont want to. We can keep it a secret and use it, only if we dont have a choice, so they cant break us apart"

"Killian"- she whispered, and looked at his eyes.

"Please, let me make you mine"- he kissed her softly and she melt inside –"Think about it, okay"

"Okay, I will"- she said, even though the idea sounded too crazy and she wasnt sure about it, she felt much better. He made her feel that way. He actually wanted to marry her, like that...No party, ball or big wedding, Just them... joined together for the rest of their life. A part of her, relaxed because They felt something so deep, She started to believe that maybe there were a chance of anyone, and not even her sister being able get between that, between them.- "You are too charming, did you know that"- she said, with a little grin, stepping closer to him and she kissed him softly but he didnt let go and the kiss grew passionated, hungry and needy. His hand on her soft long hair and the other one on her back, pressing her chest against his. She could feel his fast heart beats, sounding in a perfect rhymth with hers- her arms around his neck, one hand playing with his dark locks. They couldnt get enough, they seemed to want, to need, more and more. Wide open mouths, tongues playing with each other, exploring every single inch of their insides. Heat and lust all over their body. Being in each other arms, feeling each other so closely, in each other, it was like reaching for the sky and playing with the beautiful soft white clouds back and again.

She was never kissed like that. Well she was never kissed before him but she never imaginated she could ever be kissed like that, and not ,for sure, that she would want to be kissed that way, it was perfect, too much but the more it grew , the little it seemed, because she, her whole body was craving for more. She never thought she could feel that way, but it made sense, it was all because of him, because of her Killian.

They stayed there for hours, kissing, talking, kissing, smiling, looking at the water, kissing, joking, holding hands, kissing and again. It was the most amazing day of her life, and the look in his face said that it was his too.

"I would love to stay here with you but I need to check on Henry. We should go back but I dont want you to leave"- she smiled.

"I dont wanna leave either, so what do you suggest?"

"Stay for the rest of day, have lunch with us"

"Sounds amazing"- he kissed her once, not twice, well... some more _, alot more_, times again before they finally walked together.

-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Emma!"- she exclaimed, happy.<p>

"Ruby, what are you doing here!"

"Happy to see you too...Oh who is this very handsome gentleman"- she eyed him, up and down.

"He is _my_ friend, Prince Killian"- she said, stepping closer to his side. She knew Ruby too well, and she was just being Ruby but Emma couldnt help the hint of jealousy running through her. Yes, He was handsome, more than just handsome but there was not need to look at him like that! Ruby seemed to notice and stopped it.

"Nice to meet you, Prince. I am Lady Ruby"- She couldnt help the little blushing after Killian kissed her hand... Sorry, Emma but he is so hot- she thought and Emma just smiled, he was beautiful, and sweet and nice and for some reason he wanted to be hers, he was hers. –"I´ve got a surprise for you, Emma"

"What" she asked, excited

"Here"

"August! OMG. Its you!"- Emma said way too excited and hugged her dear friend.

"August"- Killian repeated quietly... He couldnt help it.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here, I thought I wouldnt see you in a long time"

"Im fine, Emma. Ruby told me your parents... and _sister_, were gone so I sneaked out and came to see you"

"Im sorry, August. Where they sent you? Is it okay?"- she asked and August looked at Killian, wary and Emma realized that he was standing there the whole time. She stepped back.

"Its okay, you can talk. He is Prince Killian. He is my friend"- she blushed and looked down shyly .

"Nice to meet you, Ive heard of you"- Killian said with a smile, despite his jealousy. August responded the courtesy and smiled back.

"So" - Emma said next

"Its a secret but I got into the navy of this kingdom , Emma. Your parents made it possible"

"What! Are you serious!"- she said, happily. Deeply happy for her friend, he always wanted that and she was also happy that her parents didnt just send him away but actually help him. They hugged tight and Killians jealousy kept growing, despite his understandment. He looked away and rasped his throat and Emma stepped back, standing by his side. –"Im so happy for you, August. Killian is a navy too, well from his kingdom". She smiled, the fingertips of her hand brushing his, reassuring him and they both shared a secret smile.

"Congratulations, August"- he said and shook his hand.

"Princess Emma"

"Yes, Marian"

"You´ve got some visit"

"Visit, who?"- she said, worried.

"Princess Zelena, Lazy and Tink and Prince Jefferson"

"Agh"- Emma rolled her eyes –"I will be there"- what do they want?

"We better leave then"- August said and Ruby nodded

"No, stay. Wait for me, it wont be long"- she looked at Killian –"Wanna come?"

"Can I?"

"Of course... You have to"- they smiled sweetly at each other, not even noticing the wide grin on her friends faces.

"Lead the way"

A/N: Im trying to keep it light, and give you some sweet moments, because there will be agnst to come...

the next chapter will be soon posted. WAIT FOR IT !


	4. Elope

"Lead the way"- he said and they walked side by side to meet her visit. –"Were you expecting them, love?"

"No. Actually I wonder what they are doing here..."

"So, they are not your friends"- he didnt need to ask, he could read her too well already.

"No, they are actually my sister´s. Wait, maybe they are here to check on what Im doing, if they see you... they will tell her, you better dont come with me"- she said, fear coming to her body.

"Your sister is not here, and she cant do a thing. Besides I already told you what we can do, all you have to say is _yes"_- he smirked, making her smile

"Not, now!"- She blushed, happy.–"But you are right, my parents are moving around so they wont be able to let her know about you until they come back"

"Good, because I dont like hiding. I want you to be mine and the world to know it"- he grinned – "Dont you want the same?"

"Not, now, I already told you"- she said with a smile on her face, she just couldnt help it. Jeez, she needed to think and he smiling at her like that didnt help, she wanted to jump into his arm, kiss him and say yes. But she couldnt marry him like that, could she?

"So, what should we say or what should I expect from them?"

"Just they are visiting and Zelena and Lazy are not so nice, you better stay away from them, Jefferson...well he can be nice when he wants to and Tink is okay, she is the one I like"

"Okay, noted."- he finished-.

-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Emma, dear. How are you doing?"- Zelena said, fake smiling. She didnt even like Emma.<p>

" Zelena, Im doing well. Lazy, Jeff, Tink... What do I own the pleasure?"- Emma smile back

"We just want to see you, knowing that you are alone with your sick brother"- Tink said, maybe she was being genuine but they other people sure wouldnt worry about her at all.

"You shouldnt, I am"- she was cut when she realized that Killian was standing behind her, close to the entrance. Zelena and Lazy eyeing at him, really hard.

"Who is this?"- Lazy asked, fixing her dress and hair. Flirty mode ON.

"Ladies, man"- he greeted them. And Zelena nor Lazy took more than one second to offer him their hand for him to kiss them and he obliged.

"This is Prince Killian. He is doing polite visit to this kingdom but will stay until my parents are back"- she explained, not being able to stop the hint of jealousy at the way the princesses were looking at him. Did that would happen everything a woman meet them? He was handsome and charming, yes but was that neccesary?

"Oh, so you already have company"- Jefferson said, suspicious.

"He is not staying here but at the town"- She explained, just in case they would think that they were alone in the castle, which wouldnt be such bad idea for her...well with Henry too, of course.

Maiden Marian brought them some tea and cookies so they would share, Emma was talking with Jefferson, whom decided to be nice that afternoon , probably because her sister wasnt around. Killian was chatting with the girls, Zelena and Lazy still trying to get his attention and impress him but He seemed to notice and remembered what she told him earlier so instead he got closer to Tink and focussed on her. Tink was nice, even though, she was Eva´s friend too but never said or did anything mean to Emma. Still, since nobody knew that Emma and Killian were more than just two people who met days ago, Tink seemed to be under his spell as well. Argh, no woman in the planet was inmune to his charms?- She couldnt blame them, she felt for him as soon as they met but still, it wasnt nice to seeing everyone flirt with him or blush when he smiled at them. Emma kept talking with Jefferson but kept an eye on him and Tink, she was being overfriendly. It made Emma feel really jealous, yes she told him that Tink was safe but were all those smiles and laughs neccesary?- Especially when they were still just a fresh secret, she felt unsure and scared. What if he likes Tink better? What if he actually likes Zelena or Lazy! Just the thought was heartbreaking. She didnt want to lose him before he was 100 porcent hers.

Some time later, the unexpected visit left, it took forever. She sighed in relief when they were gone and Killian stayed.

"That wasnt so bad, was it?- he asked, sitting on the couch

"You seemed to have a _really_ nice time"- she said, with a little harsh tone.

"I can tell the same"- he used a hard tone too. Surely he didnt like Jefferson smiling at her with puppy eyes and he had to tolerate August before too.

"What? I didnt want them here, I was counting the minutes for them to leave"

"If you say so"- he said, looking away- "I should go"

"What, You changed your mind. Do you like her?"- she asked and he looked at her, shocked and confussed.

"What, what are you talking about"

"Nothing"- she said, trying not to sound hurt.

"Her, you mean one of the princesses? Changed my mind about... us?"- he asked, walking toward her, standing close, really close but she just looked down, didnt say a word –"Are you really jealous?"- he grinned

"They liked you, even Ruby did"- she groaned.

"But I dont like them, I do like you"- he flirted and she felt a huge relief seaizing her body. She blushed and smiled, feeling a bit silly.

"You really do?"

"I already told you how we can make sure that nobody can bring us apart... You just"

"Yes!"- she cut him.

"What?"- he asked, not understanding.

"Yes! I´ll marry you"- she smiled at the shock in his face –"I accept . Lets elope and get marry, Killian"

"Are you sure?"- he asked

"What you dont want now?"- she felt hurt suddenly... He didnt mean it.

"Of course I do!"

"Yes, I do too!"- Relieved, she smiled wide and threw herself into his arms, and he held her tight and kissed her hair.

She knew it was too soon but seeing him with those woman, being there with Jefferson. She had not doubt that her feelings were deeply strong and they would only grew with time and she didnt want to think of any chance of someone or something getting between them. Deep inside of her heart, she knew he felt the same way, she could feel it. It was strange, she never thought she could feel that way, that someone would make her feel that but even in those few days, something inside of her heart told her that she found the one... The one she could love and enjoy the rest of her life with.

"You just made me the happiest man on the planet, Emma"- he grinned and kissed her softly, she melt into the kiss but walked away as soon as she realized that someone could come and see them.

"Im very happy too. I want you to be mine, and mine only"- she said, still holding his hand. If some days back, someone would dare to tell her that she would even think on doing such a crazy thing, like marrying a prince she just met, she would have laughed really hard. But with him, she wasnt herself...well her old self, it was the part of her that was deep hidden inside, shyly occult in the darkness but with him, it was so easy to see the light, and she liked the light, so very much.

"I am already, love .Okay, I will make sure to find someone who can marry us"

"You think you can?"- she asked him, she had no idea how they would make it happen.

"Of course. You want to tell someone? Henry, Ruby, August?"

"Yeah, I would like them to come. Is that okay?"

"Sure! Its your wedding, you can invite whoever you want to, future wife"- he smiled. Oh he had such a beautiful smile. _Wife_... she would be a wife, she would be _his _wife...Oh that sounded so good, she knew she could be tremendously happy with him, like since the moment they started talking, like she never was before he came into her life. She just knew... Could she love him that fast? Was it love what she felt? Could he love her back? ... Those were hard to answer, but she would follow her heart, something about him, his presence, his voice, the way he looked at her, his smile, his touch made it easy, she didnt need think about it, she would take the leap of faith and fight for her happiness, for the first time in her life.

"I like that"- she grinned –"Thank you, you are too good to me"

"I will try my best to always be good to you, my love. I promise you"- he said and gave a chase kiss again. –" Tomorrow is okay?"

"Tomorrow?"- she asked, surprised. Wow, that was soon –" yes, tomorrow seems so far away"- she smirked.

"Tomorrow we will get marry then"


	5. husband and wife

"And I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

"Oh Emma. Im happiest man alive"- Killian said with the biggest wild open smile he ever wore in his whole life.

"Im very happy too, Mrs Jones"- she smiled back, her face hurt from all the smiling but she couldnt stop or even tried to. He leaned over and kissed her, softly and full of promises, promises of a happy future together.

"Congratulations, little brother"- Liam said, with a big smile too.

"Younger brother"- he corrected him –"And thank you, Im so happy that you came so fast and you did this for us, brother"- he hugged his dear captain tight.

"I had to be here . Im please to meet you, Emma. I wish you both the happiest life together. I can tell it will be fulfill with love"- he hugged Emma too and she smiled at him. He was really nice and she could see how important he was to Killian and how much they loved each other.

"Emma, Oh My God!" Ruby hugged her, almost crashing her body... well, that was so Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby, August and you, Henry"- she said, with tears. She couldnt believe they just did that and it was important that her friends and brother were there to share it.

They didnt have much time to planned, Killian sent the message to Liam and luckily he was close to the town and his ship was fast. Ruby helped her to get a white simple dress, her long hair around her shoulders and Killian wore his finest prince clothes. He was so attractive, and now he was hers... completely and fully hers, forever. Life couldnt get better at the moment.

"Emma!"- Henry hugged her –"You look so happy and Im SO happy for you! And I have a brother! I always wanted a big brother!"- he said and hugged Killian too.

"I love you, Henry"- she caressed his back- "But remember, this is a secret, you can not tell, okay?"

"Of course, Emma. I know. This is our big fat happy secret!"- he said with a big grin.

"Wife, I think its time for us to share some alone time, now"- he offered his arm for her to take and she obliged, with a grin.

"As you wish, Husband"- Oh God, it sounded so good saying it. She would never get tired of it.

They greeted and hugged all of their friends and brothers and left. They decided they would go to his place, since it was cosier and they would be alone.

Once inside, Emma walked around the place, it was beautiful and somehow it felt like home already, maybe it was just because he, her husband, was there with her... maybe because she could sense his smell and scent in the place. She smiled, when she would have thought she could feel that happy, not even dared to dream of it but it did happen, he came to her life and she couldnt be more graceful.

"There is the bedroom, Im sure you are tired, Love. I will get some drinks and be there in a minute"- he said and she walked away.

When she opened the door of his bedroom, she sighed, it was beautiful... and She smiled, there were candles and petals of white roses all over the place... He was so sweet.

Even if it wasnt his real bedroom, it felt like his. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and gasped in anticipation... the bed was big covered with a red passion blanket and filled with the white of the roses. She knew what they would do in that bed and she felt nervous, she wanted to, deeply but she was so into herself, shy and lonely...She never imaginated about loving someone or being loved, if that was what they felt... if not, they would get there, she was sure. And sex, oh well, she never dared to give much time to think of it, even if she was 21 years old already... She never felt beautiful, attractive, wanted or even loved...not really but he, Oh , he was so wonderful . He made her feel like she only dreammed in her big cold bed before sleep, there he was, he came into her life... her prince, her Lieutanent, her now husband, her love.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight"- he said he walked into the room. She smiled shyly –"Well you are always beautiful"-

"Thank you. You are so kind, I dont know what I´ve done to deserve you in my life. You make me feel good and happy. And, I want to do that for you too, Killian"- she said with awe and appreciation filling her eyes. He walked closer and kissed her briefly and gave her the drink.

"For us, and our happily ever after, together"- he raised the drinking glass, looking at her eyes.

"For our happy future, you and I forever"- she said and they took a sip of their drink and he took it out of her hands and let them resting on the table beside the door, and kissed her, softly and slowly... Tasting each other, until they could not keep going anymore, what it seemed like long happy hours.

He caressed her face and pointed out his hand showing her the bed, she sat on the corner.

"So"- she said, her hands were shaking.

"So... Hmm, I cant believe this is actually our wedding night"- he said and sat beside her, not daring to face her. He was nervous too and he didnt know what exactly he should do. But then turned around, and grabbed her hand.

"We have to consummate our marriage, I suposse"- she said, blushing and looked down. He lift her chin up, so she could see the true in his eyes.

"We dont have to anything If you are not ready, Emma. I understand if you dont want to"

"I do"- she said, eyes looking down, despite him holding her chin. She blushed scarlet. "I want to, Im just nervous. I´ve not done this before"

"Well this is my first wedding night too, Swan"- he smirked, making her laugh.

"You know what I mean"- she rolled her eyes but she felt a bit better, he was so silly and she loved that about him. He had the power to make her smile, everytime.

"I will be gentle, I promise. I will cherish and workship your body, love"- he smiled and so did she , and leaned closer to press her lips on kiss started Oh so slow and tender, It grew into the passion but it was still sweet and gentle, as he promised.

He stood up, bringing her up with him. He put her hair over her left shoulder and worked on her dress, kissing sofly her neck meanwhile, sending shivers down her spine, his lips like _that,_ over her skin felt so good and intimate. Once the dress was open, he made it fall to the ground. Leaving her on her corset and underwear. He turned around and their eyes met, darkned, full of lust and want.

He took his coat off and she hesitated for a moment but then started undoing his shirt, each button followed by another. She could feel her heartbeating all over her body, her hands could feel his body pulsing hard and fast too and all she could hear was their breathing filling the room. She slowly led his close off his arms and he was chest naked infront of her... She touched him and he leaned over to kiss her again.

Next he made her lay on the bed and took her shoes off and worked on his too, then his belt and openned his pants to lean over her, once more and kiss her on the lips, He pulled back and worked on her corset´s laces, when it was opened she helped him to get it off and she was chest naked too.

He starred at her with such an awe, her pale breasts and dark nipples standing on attention, she was craving for him to touch her, to feel him everywhere but he just looked at her, controlling his impulse to wrap his long fingers around each one of them and lead them to his watering mouth.

He chose to finished his clothes, next. His pants and underwear resting on the ground as he stood beside the bed, fully naked. _Oh he looked so good. His erection, oh god._ Her wide openned eyes, full of lust, focus on his hard cock.

He was big, really big. Well she didnt have anyone to compare him with but it was bigger than she thought it would and fear seized her body. How something _that_ big would fit inside of her... _Damn that would most definitely hurt, alot._ But fear wouldnt stop her, she wanted him, badly and he was her husband she had to please him and make him feel good as he did to her.

He leaned over and kissed her lips again. They moaned in unision as their bare skin touched each other, his chest hair against her nipples and his erection against her belly. He moved down, kissed softly her neck , to later take her underwear off her body, leaving her completely naked as well... Wearing nothing but her wedding ring.

"You are so beautiful, Emma. I want to make you mine, all mine"- he said with husky and tick tone of voice. She smiled shyly, her eyes taking his beautiful form before her.- "You still can say no, Love"

"Take me, Im yours. Im your wife"- she said, trying to control her nerves and fear.

"Okay, Im gonna do it now"- he said, possionating himself between her legs and slowly thrusting inside of her. _Oh_ _she felt heavenly_

"Oh God"- she cried out

"You are so tight, Emma"- he moaned, filling her another inch

"Stop, Stop. Move out"- she cried out again and he did as she asked. _He was to big, to long, it hurt, it hurt so much._

"Love, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"- he asked, terrified. And leaned over to wipe her tears- "Im sorry, Im so sorry"

"It hurt, I cant do it. Im sorry. I dont want do it anymore"- she said, trying to hold back her tears. She wanted to please him so much but the pain was too much to bare. She couldnt do it... What If she never could?

"Its okay, dont cry, please"- he caressed her face and gave her the blanket to cover herself and sat on the bed. –"Im a bloody idiot"- he groaned

"You are not"- she said, sitting as well.

"I should have listened to my grandfather. Im your husband, I have to please you, to make you feel good, to give you pleasure"- he said, feeling really bad.

"Killian"- she rested her hand on his back – "Your grandfather? The king?"- she asked confused.

"Yes, He wanted to make me take some of the maiden from our castle and even some wenches but"- he looked away –"I never did"

"What, you are a virgin too?"

" If I did as he said, I would have known how to make you ready, to make you avoid pain and now I scared you for life and you will ever let me touch you again"

"Why you didnt say it ealier?"- she asked him, esqueezing his arms, trying to him to look at her.

"My whole life I´ve seen how he treated women, he took every single one of the maiden and I swore to myself that I would never do that. I would only take my wife, or someone I loved"- he said blushing–"Im sorry, I didnt tell you because I thought you would feel safer if you believed I knew what I was doing"- he blushed and looked down but she made him look up again .

"You didnt scared me for life. I understand "- she smiled –"In fact, Im pleased that you have never done it either. We will do it for the first time together"- he felt relief and gave her a little smile. _Oh she was a marvel_

"You will let me...You wanna try again?"

"Yes, but not now. If thats okay"- she said, with a small voice.

"Its okay. I havent done it but read and heard some stuff. I want to pleasure, Emma. Will you let me?"- he asked and she openned her eyes wider- "It wont be like last time, It wont hurt. Do you trust me?"

"Yes"- she breathed. He moved, leaning down to her and kissed her again, as soft and tender as before. Slowly took the blanket between them out and moved to kiss her neck, sucking her skin softly. She moaned loudly as he kissed the line between of her breasts. Looked up at her. _Oh she looked so beautiful like that, blushed and wanton._ "Your breasts are so precious. I wanna kiss them, would like to? I´ll be gentle"- she only nodded, gasping with anticipacion . _Yes, she wanted that, badly. _He obliged, sucking her breasts one by one, as his finger worked the other one. "Ah"- she wrapped her fingers in his dark hair "Oh Killian"- he grinned against her.

"Like it?"- he asked, with the stupidest boyish grin he ever wore .

"Yes, Dont stop"- she begged and he kept up his work. Dearing to suck harder and faster, as she moaned and gasped beneath him. Her hands on his head, pushing his wet wanton mouth against her , while his hand travelled her body, up and down tenderly, until it reached south and she moaned again and instinctively opened her legs to give him better access. He stroked his fingers between her legs, making her jerk her hips against his touch.

"You are wet"- he said and kissed her –" wetter, I think. You wanna try again?"- he asked and moved to suck her breast once again but she stayed still and didnt respond – "Its okay, we dont have to, tonight"- he kissed her lips and she smiled against it. He was so kind and understanding... If she didnt love him already, she had not doubt in her mind that this man would be the love of her life. –"This wont hurt and Still I´ll be gentle, just relax"- he said and she cried out when one of his fingers slidded inside of her heat, in and out slowly –"Is it okay? Gods, you are wet"- he moaned.

"Killian, please"

"What love"

"I need more"- she begged and he slidded a second finger "Oh, that"- she moaned

"You are so tight, Emma. I wanna make you feel good. Feel it, love"- he thrusted his finger in and out, up and down, over and over, as his beautiful wet mouth worked on her breasts...

"Oh, God. Killian, I, Ah"

"Let go, Emma. Come for me"- he ordered softly and she obeyed, her body exploted around his _Oh so nice_ fingers, her walls clenching, esquezzing him and he kept moving, riding her climax . _Oh that was the best sensation_ _ever_ , moving inside of her until she was down, panting, breathless. –"Was that, okay? Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh"- she said, she was blushed, sweaty. Breatheless and sated, fully sated and in completely awe of this man, her man. –"You always make me feel so good. I loved it"- she smiled and he slidded out of her and moved up to kiss her with full passion, more than ever. His tongue in her mouth, playing with hers. His hungry mouth eating her face out –"Thank you"- she said, after she caught her breathe again

"Thank _you_"- He smirked –"For letting me take you, have you like this" – he rolled down, resting on his back and held her close. Taking the blanket over them but Her eyes didnt miss his still hard cock standing for attention.

"What about you? I wanna please you too"- she said.

"Do not worry, Im very pleased"- he smiled and kissed her hair

"Tell me what to do. If you want to... we can"

"No, we dont have to. Its okay. I usually use my hand, I will do it myself dont worry"- he moved to sit up .

"Where are you going?"

"I will take care of it in the bathroom so you can rest"

"You are the best husband anyone could ever ask for"- she smiled –" Let me, I can use my hands"

"Emma"

"I want to, I really do, please"- he lied down on his back again, over the cover. She kneeled beside him and slowly wrapped the soft skin of her fingers around him, and stroked him slowly and tenderly up and down . She leaned down and kissed his belly and his chest, as her hand worked on him.

It felt so good to have him that, in her hand. She loved the way he moaned, his lovely words and hard breathing, the way he moved his hips against her hand. She got closer to his mouth and kissed him, his hand went to the back of her head to deepen the hungry kiss and his hand wrapped around hers, marking a faster pace... He moaned against her mouth, and took her lower lip between his teeth. Later she kneeled beside him again, so she could work harder.

"I want to look at you, To make you feel good"- she said and wrapped tighter around his tick length

"Oh, Emma. Harder, love. Its okay, it wont break"- and that was all she needed to hear, harder and faster pace working over his erection and moments later, she felt him pulsing...he cried out, his seed spilling out over her hands and his body. She moaned too, it was a _fine, fine_ sight.

She looked at him, aroused and a bit embrassed but his face, blushed and sated, It was amazing to look at. –"Im sorry for the mess. I will get something to clean you, love"- he moved and came back with a wetcloth and they cleanned up and laid down in the bed, her head against his chest and his arm around her. Fingertips touching and caressing each other´s skin. –"That was amazing, love. You are amazing"- he kissed her forehead when she looked up with a smile.

"I tried my best because _You_ were amazing"- she kissed his chest. –"And about _that_. We can try again when you want to. I know you will make me feel good. I trust you"

"Its okay, Love. We have all the time on the world to make love to each other"

"Yes, the rest of our life"- she smiled –"together"

"That sounds just well"

* * *

><p>AN: oh god, this took me forever! But im happy with it, hope you like it too. Enjoy the smut and fluff because the evil sister is coming to town, soon.


	6. Is it love?

"Hi, Love"- he smiled.

"Hello to you, dear husband"- she smirked, joining him on the coach of his place.

"I´ve been waiting for you, how is Henry?"- he asked after she sat beside him.

"He is good, having fun with August and Ruby. Good thing I didnt have to stay in the castle too long, I do not want to have my man waiting "- she smiled.

"Yes, Swan. Your husband does not like waiting but I would wait my whole life and beyong, for you"- he leaned down and kissed her, softly.

"Me too, Killian"-

"So, since we still havent consummate our lovely fresh marriage , I´ve been thinking and"- he said to her.

"No, hmm. I think Im ready , we can do it now or tonight if you want to"- she cut him to say, shyly.

"You said you didnt want to last night, Emma"

"I"- he possionated in the couch facing her.

"Love, you dont have to. In fact, we wont get there yet"- he said, Stroking her hands.

"What"- she sounded disappointed. _She was_

"You said you _think_ you are ready... Think? We will have sex when you are 100% sure, and only then but its fine, we just met and we need to get comfortable and intimate, love"

"How we will do that"- she wondered

"Well, I got this for us"- he said , taking the book that was resting over the table and giving it to her.

"A book? Why we have to read about history or language to ...do it"- she asked him, confused.

"Swan"- he laughed, taking the book in both hands –"Not ·do it·! Lets start calling it sex or make love"

"Well"- she blushed –"why we have to read to make love?"

"This beautiful book is about sex, princess"- he grinned

"Never heard or read one"

"Well it doesnt sound proper for a princess"

"But it does for a prince?"- she raised her eyebrows

"It seems that it does for a sailor"- he smiled –"My grandfather gave it to Liam"

"Why does he always get the fun stuff?"- she laughed, blushing at her silly joke.

"The heir to the throne...Well, I´ve got _you_"- he grinned, playing with her long blonde hair.

"Yes, you did. All of me"- she responded, feeling the suddenly need to kiss him, hard and hungrily but somehow stopped herself –"So, what the book says"

"Well... I´ve read a bit while I was waiting and , its quite interesting"- he said, with a wickedly smile on his beautiful face... _Hmm interesting._

"Will you explain it to me then?"

"oh, where is the fun in that? I´ll better show you"- he suddenly made her fall on her back , with him on top on her. Laughing but it got quiet after his mouth met hers in a deep kiss.

"Okay... enlighten me then"- she used a soft, sexy tone of voice and her eyes never left his, dilated, wanting, full of need and passion

"Im please to cumply but for that... we gonna need you naked"

"we?"

"We" –He responded, looking down at his bulge on his now _oh so damn_ tight pants. She smiled, blushing.

"Oh... what are you waiting for sailor"- she kissed him –"What?"- she asked when he started laughing against her mouth.

"Where is the shy and insecure Emma that I´ve meet days ago?"- she blushed looking down – "Hey, I do like this Emma, all of you. I want you like this, happy, open, freed. I want to make you feel like that"

"You do"- she told him-

"I will gladly do it for the rest of my, our life, Swan. Now, come here"- he stood up , taking her with him to their bedroom. Once there, he took slowly one by one all of her clothes, kissing, touching, licking and suck the new nude skin and unexplored inch of her body. He laid in top of her, open mouth kissing her neck and breasts.

"Oh"- she moaned , her fingers going in their own accord to his head trying to keep him on her –"Why are you still dressed?"

"Oh, I dont need to be naked for what Im planning to do, Love- Dont worry"- he kept sucking her left breast as his hand worked the other one.

"But I want to feel you"- she protested –"I love your naked skin against mine. You feel so warm, so good"

"Only because the lady insists"- he said and moved to get himself naked, her eyes following every single one of his movements, taking him in with her hungry gaze.

"Oh this feels so good"- she moaned and he kissed her, their very naked body pressed against each other. He started kissing her, all of her, again- "How much longer your kissing will last?"- she asked, breathless. And he looked at her, his head over her belly –" I do enjoy it, is just that I... I need something, please. Im dying"- she finished and he laughed. _Such a wanton princess_

"Im affraid, Swan, that for what Im planning, the kissing will be necessary"- he kept kissing her stomach, belly and down , down, down... He smiled against her skin, when her hips jerked up and she gasped as he sucked down her belly .

"What are you, Ah"- she cried out , her both hands grabbing the sheets. An O forming on her mouth when his lips touched her wet folds. His mouth was warm, wet and tender, kissing her slighly again and again, sucking her nube of nerves –"Oh God. Killian..."- she moaned, her hands on his head, demanding for more. She cried his name loudly when his thick tongue teased her entrance. Her eyes open wide in surprise, it was almost impossible to breath, less to talk –"Killian, please"- was all she could say, not sure of what she was asking, what she wanted, what she needed but knowing that whatever it was, he would give it to her. And he did, slidding his tongue inside of her heat, moving it around, over and over, as his fingers worked on her clit. _Damn , it was a good book._

"Killin, oh, I love"- she didnt get to finished when her mindblowing orgasm hit her, leaving her breathless and very, happily sated. Her walls clenching around his tongue, Emma crying out his name, the taste of her, in the most intimate way...all of it was so arousing and it was all it took for him to join her, flying and reaching for the skies, together.

"That was a good lession, wasnt it?"

"Very , very good. You are a great teacher, LT. Jones"- she kissed him thank you and he smiled against her lips.

"You are fine student , my love"-he caressed her face "Oh, look I got this for you while you were gone today"- he handed her a little box that was resting on his beside bed table.

"A gift? For me? You didnt have to"-

"Open it. It is not a big thing... but a neccesary thing"-

She did as he said, finding a very pretty gold necklace. She looked at it, with confusion on her face, it didnt have nothing but the lace. "Since nobody knows we are married, you cant wear your ring on you , so I thought you would like to keep it on a necklace, under your dress... close to your heart"- he said, earning a sweet smile from his wife and later taking the necklace on his hand and holding it as she took off her ring, kissed it and put it on the lace for him to help her to close it around her neck. The ring then rested between her breasts, close to her heart, joining her shorter Swan necklace. –"Here"- he showed her his ring –"I got it in my navy necklace as well, close to my heart because it will be yours forever"- they kissed..

"Thank you, you are the best thing that Ever happened to me and sharing my life with you will be a pleasure"- she said and kissed him again.

-...-...-...

* * *

><p>Over five weeks had passed, they spent as much time together as possible, some nights together in his place, some nights he would stay with her and Henry on the castle, using the excuse that it was late to leave, and some others, they would spend them apart, missing each other every single moment, counting the seconds to be together again.<p>

Days after the wedding, it was time for Liam to say goodbye and go back to his duties.

"I will see you soon, little brother"- he hugged him , despite Killian´s resistence.

"Younger brother, how many times do I have to tell you!" – he groaned, making Liam laugh.

"You will always be my little one and I will watch over you, I promised mom and dad before they died"

"I know, Liam and I will always thank you for everything you´ve done for me, brother. You are all I have"- he couldnt help the tears starting to form –"Had"- he corrected himself, now he had someone else.

"Yes, Killian. You have her, she really feels for you. I hope you both learn to love, respect and cherish each other. Make her happy, brother. Im sure she will make you feel the same way"

"That, I plan to do , Liam. She is special and I feel for her too. I may even love her already"

"Im sure you will, you both will love each other very much"- He palmed his brothers shoulder –"I dont really undertand all the hurry and secresy about the wedding but I know you are happy. Be careful, and take care of her. Be happy, little brother, thats all our parents ever wanted, so do I and dont forget, I will always be there for you, not matter where I am. I love you, Killian"- he hugged his younger brother, tightly but that time, Killian hugged him as tight and hard. Trying to show him what was difficult to say with words, how much Liam meant to him, how thankful he was, he would always be.

"I love you, Brother"- he said, not breaking the long hug. Emma looked at them with tears rolling down, they loved each other as much as she loved Henry. It was sad for them to have to say goodbye. –"Thank you for being here and marrying me her"

"I will see you again, so dont make cry, Killian"- he joked –"What kinda of king cries infront of people"

"Future king, Jones!"- he teased him, breaking apart, both wipping their wet eyes.

"Right, Can I say goodbye to my new sister ?"-

"Of course"- Killian watched as his brother moved to her.

"Emma, I just wanted to let you know how happy Im of meeting you"

"So, Am I, Liam"

"Take care of him, please. He had pained enough already. Make him happy, He will try his best to please you and make you smile"

"He already does, every second"- she smiled and somehow, for some weird reason she was tearing too and she moved closer to hug him, tightly –"I think I love him. If not, I know I will, Liam. Dont worry"

"I believe you"- he smiled and Killian came back around

"Okay, let go of my wife now, future king"- he joked.

"All yours"- Liam let her go.

"Yes, All mine. Right, Swan?"

"Absolutely"- she grinned , resting her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I will see you both again"

"Goodbye, Brother"

"Until next time, Liam"- Emma said and they stayed in the dock, watching the naval ship moving away. Not even aware of them hugging in the middle of the open, but well it was night time, not much people around. Killian used his free hand to wipe his eyes , she hugged him tightly, she knew how much it pained him not to have his brother in his life, but she would do her best to make smile and happy, just like he did her, for the rest of their life together, forever.

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Will you write me, right?"<p>

"Of course, I will, Emma. Well now, you have a secret husband to take care of, Im sure you will be busy"- he teased.

"Oh August, Im so happy you are living your dream. I feared that you were away, unhappy"- she hugged him.

"Im very happy, Princess and even more now that I know that you are too. He will take care of you, I know"

"He does, he makes me happy"

"Be happy then, very very happy"-he said and hugged her before he left.

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>Those weeks they spent together, were magically happy. The best time of her life and He hadnt felt that happy in a long long time. They would do all kind of things together, read, ride, long walks around the castle, play dices and all kinda games they knew. Play, joke and laugh with Henry. She could swear she never smile so often in her whole life, just looking at him, made her feel smily and happy and even special... She wanted to be special, as special as he was for her. He changed her life, he changed her... forever and she would always loved that about him, if not him entirely .<p>

Some nights, the nights they got to spent together,they would lie down in bed, playing with each other´s hands or hair and talk and dream and flirt, tease, joke and laugh, even giggle loudly. She was special, it pained him that she couldnt see how much but he was willing to spend every second of the rest of his life making her realize it. Her smile could move mountains and her giggling melt his heart down. He would never get enough of it, he would ever, EVER, get enough of her. His beautiful, lovely Emma Swan. His secret amazing wife.

They also made quite the progress on _the_ _book_, they would spent hours during their shared nights, learning and exploring each other. Every inch of their bodies were touched, kissed and workshipped. It was never enough, they were definitely getting there but the actually cosummation yet didnt happen. It didnt make every time their naked bodies pressed against each other, every moan, groan, gasp, every kiss, suck, lick, every damn amazing orgasm , any less special. They loved and enjoyed going slow, learning and maping each others bodies but they would also be lying if they said they didnt want to have it, all of it but for now, things were amazing enough, more amazing that either of them could have ever imaginated.

"What is it, Love"- he wrapped her from behind, kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. –"What the message said"

"They are coming back"- she said , panick in her voice.

"What?"- he turned around to meet her tearful, full of fear, eyes.

"My parents, my sister... my sister is coming back"-

* * *

><p>AN: Evil is coming to town! :O

hmmm. What will she do?


	7. Do you love me?

"Mom, dad!"- Henry exclaimed at he ran to them with open arms to their encounter

"Henry, honey"- Snow responded as the kid crashed his body against hers and she wrapped him under her embrace –"Im so happy to see you well, I was worried. I hope Emma took care of you"-

"Im fine"- he said and moved to hug his father- "Emma did amazing, she always does"- he said against Charming´s chest.

"Emma!"- Snow said and hugged her daughter "We miss you too, honey"

"Hi, Mom"- Emma said with genuine smile, she did miss her parents, well when she wasnt busy being with or missing _him_.

"You look beautiful, Emma"- David said as he hugged her too – "You seem different. Did something happen?"

"No, why?"- she asked confused.

"Your eyes seem brighter, greener, like shinning"- he said, studying her.

Yes, _he_ happened. She blushed. –"Whatever it is, keep doing it, sweetheart"- he smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Hello, Emma"- her sister said after she came in –"Father is right, you do look different. Good different" she smiled, but as usually her smiles were fake or sarcastic, somehow dark, evil and always had the same effect, made Emma shiver.

"You not gonna say a thing to your sister, Emma"- Snow protested, making Emma break her stare at Eva.

"Yes, Hello. You are home too"- she said, after shaking her head. Her feelings toward her sister was deep, weird and so confusing. She didnt hate her, despite all the damage her sister did but sometimes she felt disgused by her, she didnt like who her sister was or what she did, she didnt want to be like that, EVER. But at the same time, sometimes, there was a connection, twin´s thing, probably. She couldnt just put it into words or even try to explain it.

"Of course! So..."- she looked around –"Whats had happened here, theres some news?"- she asked, looking around to see if something was different and looking back, her gaze burning Emma´s.

"Tell us about you, first!"- Henry broke ._ Thank God!_

"Yes, the castle is still the same"- _I am not, _Emma said –"Tell us about Elsa and the tour"

They sat on the living room and Henry and Emma listened to everything their parents, _and sister_ told them about Elsa´s ball, some gossips and their visit to another kingdoms. They were mostly great stories. Emma only wished she could have seen Elsa but if she had left , she wouldnt have meet, married and well, gotten _intimate _with Killian. She would never want to change that, in fact, she wouldn´t change a thing, not even the bad because thanks to _all _of it, she met him and they were happy together. All the pain, loneliness, rejection she felt her whole life was worth it for him, because of him, every single moment she shared with him, every smile, every touch, every kiss.

Deep inside, Emma could feel Eva trying to hurt her, annoy her with some comments about how amazing time she had but Emma only felt the greedy need to roll her eyes, she couldnt care any less about visiting kingdoms, dances and princes when her own prince charming came to her during that time, her one and only. Forever. She was sure of that.

"So, Did you find out about August?"- she asked, seeing that her story telling wasnt having any negative effect on her twin sister. Emma looked down, she pained that August was gone and when she thought her parents did send him away for good, because _of her evil sister_ but then, August was in the navy, where he always dreammed to be. She took a deepth breath and looked up again.

"Yes. I know he is gone. Where did you send him, dad?"- Emma asked, not revealing that she saw him and knew pretty well where he was and what he was doing.

"It matters not. Just know that he is fine, Emma"- David said, with a little smile.

"Okay, dad . I trust in your words"- she smiled back. Eva frowned.

"What! Thats it? You are not going to ask further? I thought he was your friend"- she looked confused and irritated.

"Eva, sweety. What were you expecting from your sister?"- Snow asked.

"Yes, You wanted to see Emma mad or sad?"- Henry asked later.

"No, of course! Im just suprised, thats all. Of course I wouldnt want to see Emma upset. The answer was just _not_ her"- she said, trying to hide her discontent, smiling with puppy eyes at her parents. She didnt even bother with Henry, she knew it couldnt work and she didnt need him anyway. – "So, Now, tell us about your time here?"- she changed quickly the subject.

"Your friends came to visit, but I guess they will tell you when you see them"- Emma told her.

"Zelena and Lazy? So strange! They knew I would be gone"- she said with surprised._ Fake, very fake,_ Emma thought.

"Also Jefferson and Tink"

"Yeah, I will visit them later. Just that?"- she questioned again.

"Well, we got another...visit, polite visit"- Emma looked at her parents.

"Really? Who?"- Snow spoke

"Prince Killian from Phrygia"- she responded, trying to hide the smile and blushing at the mere thought of him, her Killian. What was he doing in that right moment? She missed him, so much. Was he thinking of her, was he missing her as well?

"How odd, when we were gone. I hope you two were wonderful hosts"- David looked between Henry and Emma.

"Of course, dad!"- Henry said –"Killian is really nice! He and Emma..."- he hesitated –"and I had a great time"-

"Oh a Prince!" – Eva said, sounding interested. Making fear grow on her Emma´s body.- "So, is he good looking?"- Emma blushed, not matter how much she tried not to. Fear and even jealousy running in her veins. _Please, dont take this from me, dont take HIM from me._

"He is King Midas´ grandson"- Henry broke in again –"He is really nice, I like him alot"

"Where is he?"- Snow asked them and Eva looked at Emma, her gaze burning her sister, waiting for an answer.

"He is coming to visit again, He said. Soon, now that he will acknowledge that you are back"- Emma responded, trying to keep her face and voice straigh

"Okay, we are tired. We need to get some rest to welcome him later, then"- Snow and Charming kissed Henry and Emma on the cheek and moved away. Henry excused himself to go to get something to eat but Eva stayed there, looking at her sister. She moved closer.

"You like him, dont you?"- she raised her eyebrows.

"What?"- Emma blinked in surprised_. Oh no!_

"No, you feel for him. You love him, I can feel it"- she said a wicked smiled in the corner of her lips- "Twin´s thing, I guess"- she murmured after.

"I dont know what are you talking about"- Emma panicked and tried to lie.

"Its a one side thing..? Does he feel for you too?"- her eyes moving up and down Emma´s face, trying to catch every sinlge move or gesture.

"I still dont know what are you talking about...I´ve got some thing that need to be done. Goodbye, Eva"- Emma moved away, closing her for nothing bad to happen, for her happiness with her husband not to vanish away.

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Emma, love"- he said with big smile, as she came throught the door, but got surprise d with her running to him, her body crushing against his.<p>

"Killian"- she sobbed, tears rolling down her face. Fear, panick...seizing her body.

"Emma, what is it? Something happened?"- she only shook her head and kept sobbing against his chest- "Is it your sister?"- he knew the one reason of Emma´s tears was her _not nice_ sister. Still not answer, only grown sobs –"What did she do this time, Tell me, please"- he asked, and pushed away so their eyes could meet. He wipped her tears and caressed her cheek. "Talk to me, Emma, please"- he begged, his eyes filled with concern.

How to explain? How to put into words her feelings? How to tell him how she felt, what it felt like looking at her sister´eyes? Would he understand? Would he believe her?

"Swan"- he said softly.

"She, she will take you from me. I just know, I can feel it. Please, dont let her take you from me, please"- she sobbed against his chest again, hugging him tight, breaking his heart at the sigh of his hurt wife.

"I promise, she will not. I already told you this. What did she say? Does she know about us?"

"No, well not all of it but I just feel it, I cant explain. I just know and I dont want to, Killian. I dont wanna lose you. I cant lose you"- her eyes kept watering as she let word spill out her mouth.

"You wont lose me. We got married, remember? We are husband and wife, theres nothing she will be able to do, love"

"You dont know her, she will try anyway, not even t_hat_ will stop her"-she cried again.

"Emma, look at me"- he grabbed her head on his hands until their gaze met- "Look at my eyes . SHE. WILL. NOT. TAKE. ME . FROM YOU."

"How can you be so sure?"- she asked, almost as a whisper

"Because, Emma, my Swan. I Love you"- He confessed because he deeply did. Saying it, daring to admit it, embrace it, felt amazingly good. He wanted to say again and again.

"You do?"- she asked, surprised. Not daring to believe it could be real. But he said it, the look in his eyes, it had to be true.

"I love you, so very much, Emma"- he smiled, a big genuine smile. She breathed again.

"Oh , Killian"- she said, and threw herself into his arms again, breathing him in. Melting into his embracing, taking his words in, embracing his love, all of him.

"I love you, Swan, with all my heart"- she looked at his eyes, and he kissed her briefly.

"I love _you."_- she smiled back –"I love you too, Killian" she kissed tenderly again –"so much" between kisses.

-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"Eva! So happy that you are back!"-<p>

"Zelena, Lazy. I´ve missed you, girls"- she said, hugging her friends shortly.

"So, tell us everything! Did you meet someone interesting? We want details"-Lazy looked really exicted

"I will share but actually Im more interested on what happened _here_, at my castle , while I was gone"

"You mean Emma"- Zelena spoke, earning an evil smile from Eva.

"Do you know about the Prince?"- Lazy asked but didnt wait for an answer –"Oh my Lord. He was so HOT, Eva. So charming _and those_ eyes"

"So you met him"- she murmured.

"Yes, Lazy isnt lying. He was with Emma when we went to check as you asked"

"Did you notice, something...between them?"- she asked, trying to get some useful information from her friends.

"I dont know, he was talking with us and mostly with Tink and She was chatting with Jefferson"

"I need to find out whats going on there. She feels for him, I know it. Maybe he does for her too"

"What is he does? You wont be able to get him"- Zelena said, knowing her friend´s intention so well.

"I always get what I want"- Eva smiled, with arrogance.

"And what do you want?"- Lazzy asked, earning a wicked smiled from the Princess.

"_Everything._ I want everything"

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me what you think?

Prepare for whats coming... and get ready to hate the evil sister.


	8. Trickery

A/N: Hope you like this!

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was quite interesting"<p>

"Its a really good book"- she smirked. –"Well since the theory part is complete, what about going to the practice"

"Lead the way, Swan"- he grinned

"Oh god, Emma"- he moaned, closed eyes, arching his back against the bed and his hips up as she grabbed him into her hand. _So hot , hard , thick and soft_ ."Love, please"- he groaned and she moved down. He could feel her breathe against his hardness, he gasped deeply as her lips touched the tip of his erection. His hand going to her hair to push her further, to make her go all the way in and she obliged, taking all of him to her mouth and sucked slightly, almost teasing him, later ran her tongue over his length... tasting his skin ..._ so good._ –"Harder" – she obeyed, sucking him hard and fast over and over and over until he was so close, _oh like that. –"_wait, stop"- he commanded and she did, shocked.

"Im, Im not doing it well?"- she asked, expecting the worse.

"No, love. You are doing just amazing, I just got an idea"- he said with sexy grin and she smiled, waiting for him to explain –"turn around". She frowned –" Your body to me, love"- she happily obliged, taking a hint of what he had in mind. –"Keep going"- she did, taking him into her mouth again as his hands were on her hips. She sucked hard again. "Ah"- she cried out against him as she felt his mouth between her legs. Sucking, licking, nibbling her _oh so wet_ folds, taking her clit between his teeth as she tried her best to keep up her work, sucking him between moans and gasps.

"Killian, please"- she begged as he slidded two of his fingers inside of her .She couldnt take it anymore, she was getting close , so close and felt yet so far away. "I need to come"

"Let go, Emma. Come for me"- he ordered and sucked hard as his finger hit her right there, in the perfect place. And she came, her orgasm making her moaned out loud, taking her breath away, her walls clencling against his fingers as he rode her climax.

She was still going down as his finger still worked her when she sucked him hard, only 2, 3 times and he came, spilling his seed into her throat and she swallowed, hmm-ing around him.

They snuggled against each other, trying to catch their breath and normal hearts beating.

"Did I tell how much I love this book"- she said, planting a sweet kiss against his neck.

"I love puting its theory on practice more, love"- he said and she laughed.

"I love _you_ more"- she kissed him briefly on the lips.

"And I love _you"- _he said back, making her grin wide. Hearing him say it everytime, made her heart jump and melt. Oh she still couldnt believe it was real, he was real and hers. She had never dreammed of being so happy in her life.

"Killian?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, I. Im ready"- she said, resting on her elbow on the bed, looking at his eyes.

"You sure?"- he raised his eyebrows in surprise

"Yes, I love you and I trust you. And, we´ve been doing this for weeks, I want you to take me"

"Hmmm"- he murmured

"What!"- she asked

"You sure this has nothing to do with your sister? Its not that you fear for us and thats why you want it now"

"No. Believe me , please"- she looked at his eyes –"I love you, I want you, all of you"

"Oh, Emma. I love you too, so much."- he hugged her tight and then kissed her, softly first, soon after the kissed turn into passion and lust. Each other´s tongues doing the very well known dance together at the compass of their heart beats. It was always so easy, so amazing. –"I will make love to you"- he broke away, leaving the both of them breathless –"But not tonight"

"Why not?"- she frowned

"I want it to be special, romantic, something either you or I will ever forget"

"Having you inside of me, taking my virginity. Losing our virginity to each other...I think thats something you and I will never forget"- she smiled

"You know what I mean"- he kissed her softly –"It will happen, soon. I promise. Hmmm, what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"- she said happily. That was soon! Yes, Amazing!

"Yes, I will surprise you with something tomorrow and if you are ready we will do it, I will make love to you, Emma. I will make you mine, finally mine"

" Tomorrow night then...and Im yours already, you idiot"- she kissed him on the lips, smiling against his mouth.

"Your idiot"- he smirked

"Mine, all mine"-

-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"Hi, Henry"- Eva greeted her younger brother as he was sitting on the couch –"What are you doing?"- she asked, sweetly.<p>

"Just reading a book"- the kid answered.

"Oh, pirates book. I like it"- she smiled and Henry frowned slightly. She was acting too friendly.

"Yes, I like pirates. They have adventures and live around the water"- he explained with passion.

"I know. That sounds cool, Henry"- she sat close to him, wearing a sweet expression and smile on her face. –

"What do you want?"- he asked, guarded.

"I just want to talk to you. I want us to be friends"-

"We are brother and sister"- he explained.

"I want us to be friends like you are with Emma"- her hand reached for his and squeezed it softly.

"I cant be your friend if you are mean to her, Eva"-

"I want to be friends with her too, actually"

"You do?"- he asked surprised.

"Yes. I do"- she smiled –"You know , being away made me realize how much I missed you, guys and How much you mean to me"- she had tears in her eyes, and shakiness in her voice. –

"Really?"- he was completely shocked, should he believe her?

"Seeing Elsa and Anna, I just want that for us too"

"Why should I believe you?"

"I want our family to be happy. For our parents, they would like that"- a tear fell down her cheek. Henry´s eyes softened at the mention of their parents. –"I´ve changed, I want us to be different"

"You met someone?"- he asked, trying to understand. – "Thats why you changed your mind?!"- he couldnt help to feel excited. It would be a good reason. Maybe she could change and all of them to be happy, especially Emma. More than happy now that she found Killian too.

"Yes! Well"- she looked around, and whispered –"I did but its a secret" . she winked at him.

"I had hope that once you found love, you would change, Eva"- he smiled

"I know. Will you give me a chance?"

"Yes, I will. You are my sister and I love you"- he hugged her.

"So, tell me, what happened around here when we were gone?"

"We already told you"

"Tell me about Emma. I wanna get close to her too"

"What do you want to know?"

"She, she is close to this prince... Killian?"

"I , I cant tell you that. You should ask her yourself"-hmmm, his answer gave so much away.

"Okay, I will. I hope she will give me a chance too. So, tell me how he is like? Is he good looking?"

"He is, he has nice blue eyes and he is a really nice person"- he smiled. He really liked Killian and he loved how happy he made her sad sister feel.

"I really want to meet him. Do you know when is he coming to visit?"

"No, sure. Probably past tomorrow in the ball"

"So, hmmm. Mother said he is staying at the empty house at Granny´s corner"

"No! His place is the old big house with a view, close to the water"- he corrected her.

"Oh! I dont know why she said that... Maybe, I was mistaken"- she smiled –"Well, Henry, I have to go but I will see you around"- she kissed him on the cheek, wearing wide, wide grin on her face and walked away.

Henry frowned ... not sure of what to feel about what just happened... she was really confusing.

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Emma, love. You are early"- he grinned as she came inside of the house – "Everything okay?"- he asked as she froze in her place.<p>

"Killian?"- she asked.

"Yes, what is it. You okay? Did your sister do something again?"

"No"- she shook her head with a nervous smile –"she is fine"

"I missed you, love"- he stood up and pulled her into his arms "Hmmm, you smell good. Different but good"- he breathed her in –"Did you change your normal body wash or something?"

"What, no"- she snuggled into his neck –"You smell good too, so good"-she smiled against his skin.

"Are you really okay?"- he asked, tilting his head, studying her face.

"Yes, Killian. I missed you too"- she gave him seductive smile.

"Good. I miss everything second away from my wife"- he said with a smile but frowned at her respond. Shock, surprise? What was it?

"Hmmm, look I brought this for you. Its wine , from my parents tour. I hope you like wine"

"Oh, you brought something for our special night. And"- he tilted his head again –"You already know that I like wine...well, Im more of rum person but you know that as well"

"yea, yes. I do. I just wanted to be sure, sorry."- she said nervously.

"Okay, dont be nervous. We wont do anything you are not ready for"- he walked to get two glasses and they both sat in the table as he served the wine. –"Hmm, this is good. Really different of any other wine or drink I ever had"- he said after taking his first sip –"Do you know if it has something special on it"

"No, not really"

"You are quiet, Emma. You are not drinking?"- he asked, feeling her tense and different.

"Yes, of course"- she smiled wide and took a the glass into her mouth. "Do you like it?" – he nodded as he swallowed another sip – "Drink"- she smiled and filled his glass again.

"So, about tonight..."- he said, feeling a little tipsy... he didnt drink that much.

"What about it"- she stood up and walked toward him, slowly, seducing him. She grabbed his hand, making him stand up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We wont do anything you dont want to, wife"- he said and she laughed.

"Whats so funny?"- he asked, confused. And she kissed him, her lips, mouth and tongue in contact with him. It was too intoxicating, he felt dizzy, everything turned around and it was to much, he suddenly felt numb, everything was vanishing away...it was too much, to mu- Oh god – "Emma..."

* * *

><p>"Killian, are you here? Im sorry, Im late because"- words stopped coming from her mouth as she stood there, at the door of the bedroom. Her eyes couldnt believe what she was seeing<em>. Oh, no... No, please<em> _, no!_

"Emma!?"- he asked in total shock and confusion.

"You, you slept with her"- she said, tears falling down without preamble . No, no no no no.

"What, whats going on"- he looked at the woman, Emma beside him on the bed, naked... but she was standing there... "Twins? You never said you had a twin! You never said she was your twin!"- he yelled. God, this was a nightmare. It couldnt be real. What the bloody hell happened...no, this was a dream, a very very bad dream.

"If you cant see who she really is, what she really looks like, then"- she swallowed hard –"then you dont love me as much as you said you did. You dont love me at all"- _why, God, why?_

"Emma, can you just please leave ! we would like some privacy"- Eva finally spoke, clearly enjoying the show. Trying to hide her smile. She wasnt done with him, yet.

"How could you do this me. Why you hate me so much?"- she asked with tears. Trying to come on what was actually happening. Why? What did she do to deserve this... so much pain?. Her damn sister, how could she be so stupid... how could she believe this time things would be different. that someone would actually choose her!?- Eva won again, she always did.

"Emma, love"

"Dont!" she cut him- " You slept with my sister. You are the worse mistake of my life. I never want to see you again"- she finished, turned around and walked away... Runnaway.

"Emma, wait! Swan!"

* * *

><p>AN: bitchy much, isnt she? we will see how Killian handle this. Until next time!


	9. Hopeless

Emma Runaway from the house, how Could she be so stupid? What made her think things would be any different... that he could actually come to love her? That she had a chance at finding happiness.

She did it again but this time, the hurt was beyong deep, her blood was frozen and her heart broken into pieces. Why it had to hurt to much? Why she had to hurt that much? _Oh, Killian, why. Why?_

Tears fell down her face, like pouring rain without any effort.

She knew he was special in the moment she met him, even though she couldnt trust herself with him because she didnt think it was possible for him to actually see her but then, it only took one evening together, with him and she magically felt it, he was the one... he won her heart with the softness of his eyes, with his fun and kind words... how could someone be so handosome and amazing? How could she felt for him so fast?- And now everything was gone, razed by a storm... a hurricane named Eva. How could she be so mean, why all the jealousy and hate... _Why, Oh God Why?_

She wished she could understand, to find a reason why she was broken beyond repair, why her heart felt beating dead... why she felt like she would never find a way to even smile again, why her sister took what, whom she loved the most?-

He slept with her sister... she wanted to laugh of how stupid she felt, she went to their place , a little late because she couldnt sneak out , trying to control her exciment, nervousy and happiness...because he would finally take her, make her body completely his... a surprise. Ha! What a surprise did she take . she will never be able to close her eyes and not see that imagine in her head again in her life... they together, in bed... _she_ _sobbed_... their bed. The bed where he gave her pleasure, the same bed where she felt loved, cherished and even sexy, the same damn bed where he promised he would fully take her that night...instead he took her sister. He lost his virginity to her sister! _Why, Killian?_

Was everything a lie, did he even felt for her? She could not even think straight anymore. Everything seemed so wrong, so far away, she couldnt hear or see anything, only feel the heartbeats of her broken heart, and the sadness of her dead soul and spirit... Because he took everything, her first kiss, her first orgasm, her first I love you, her first dream of happy ending, her first and only hope, her body, her soul, her happiness, her smiles, her dreams and all that remained was pain and desolation.

He was gone and her dream of a future, happy future together...was gone as well.

What she was supossed to do now? How was she supossed to keep breathing when he even took all the air?

-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"Ruby, please. I need to talk to her"- he begged with his eyes.<p>

"Go away, Jones"- she looked at him fully with anger and fury "Or I will feel oblige to do what I feel doing to you right now, and believe me, it will hurt"- she said, forgetting her good manner, she couldnt care any less being a proper lady when she saw the broken expression in her best friend´s eyes the day before.

"Believe _me_, nothing can hurt more than it already does"- he said , his voice almost breaking and she looked at him.

"Talk, you have 5 minutes"

"I know she wont want to see me but I need to talk to her, I need to explain her . Please, make her listen to me"

"Have you go to the castle?"

"Yes, I only met Henry. He hates me as well but I didnt think it was good to go to her parents. I dont want to cause her troubles"- he looked down-" she will only hate me more"

"And you well deserve it!"- she snapped –"I mean, I know Eva as much as I know Emma and Im not surprised about her but you! How could you! How could you do that to her? You broke her heart"- she finished, almost tearing from anger and pain.

"I didnt know she had a twin, I swear! She never told me, for God´s sake! She , I"- he closed his eyes in exaperation and ran his hand throught his hair –"I, somehow felt that she was different, she even smell different but what was I supossed to think?! That she wasnt my wife, that she wasnt actually Emma!"- he said, everything seemed absurd, how a simple missing sentence, like _I have a twin_ would had changed, probably their whole future. How this be fixed? He couldnt even tell his own name, at the moment.

"Emma doesnt see her as her twin, its complicated but Im sure you´d got a hint of it"- she said sarcastically. She could see the pain in his eyes as well, but she hurt for her good sad friend more.

"Please, help me, Ruby"- he begged.

"I dont see what I can do. You slept with her sister!"- she snapped again – "You felt she was weird and you still slept with her!?"

"Gosh"- he ran his hand over his hair again and sighed heavily –"I dont even remember. I kissed her, well, she kissed me and it was so, so intoxicating, I"

"I dont need to juicy details, thank you"- she protested but he ignored her complain.

"Everything seemed to vanish away, I felt dizzy and when I woke up, Emma was there, the two of them... I feel like Im going crazy, I cant even"- he closed his eyes in deep pain.

"You really dont remember?"- she asked, confused .He nodded – "Did you drink something, did she give you something?"

"Yes, she brought vine. It tasted different but she said it was from her parents tour"- he looked at her, trying to understand where she was going.

"That bitch! Emma was right, she would really do anything to hurt her"- she groaned but Killian just looked at her, in completely shock –"She had all this planned, she gave you something in that drink in case you didnt want her or something"

"She did?"- he could not come to undestand, why? Why all the hate toward her own twin sister. How could he not see it, how could he be so bloody stupid!- "Are you going to help me then"

"I will talk to Emma but I cant promise anything. I will not push where she is not ready to go. Are you going to the ball tomorrow?"

"I have to, I came here for that ball and the polite visit but Im not sure, if its a good idea. Maybe she doesnt want me there"- he would get in trouble with his grandfather if he didnt go but Emma was way more important at the moment...at the very moment he met her.

"You go there and I will see if you get a chance. Thats all I can give"- she said because she could tell that he was tricked and hurt but was their a way to fix this? Would Emma be able to forget and forgive? Could they move on from this, together?

"Thank you"- he said with his eyes watering. He wanted to talk to her deeply but he feared, he wasnt ready to see hate, he wasnt ready for her to hate him. He squeezed Ruby´s hand , she nodded and he walk away.

Tomorrow night. All to win. All to lose.

-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Ruby, Dont. Just dont, okay?"<p>

"Emma, come on. You have to listen to me. Im your friend, I just want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy. Dont let her take this from you, dont let her win. Not again"

"You came here to help me with the dress , I dont wanna talk. I mean it"- she said, as she looked on the mirror, trying her dress.

"You have to listen to him, Give him the benefit of the doubt. He cares about you"- Ruby said and Emma closed her eyes in pain. She didnt want to think of that. She didnt want to know . "Dont close up on me, Emma, please. Talk to me"

"He slept with my sister. I was a fool. Thinking that someone, that He could actually love me, feel something for me. But Now I can see that deep down I just wanted to believe that I could have happiness but I woke up from my dream, in the worse way possible. And its done, theres not coming back. He doesnt love me, and I dont love him. I just, we wanted a escape from our sad present, thats all"- she said with conviction. Ruby rolled eyes in exaperation.

"You know your sister... why you didnt tell him you are twins? Emma, for God´s sake!"

"I, I dont know if I did or not. I just, I guess I believed that if he loved me for real he would see or could tell that who she is but clearly, he doesnt. He never did"

"Emma"- she groaned.

"I dont wanna see him again, I cant!- He slept with my sister and I saw them. How could we fix that? He might not be guilty, It was her. I know it was her but I was an idiot to think that I could win, just once. Just this once and I know he is a good person, he is better off without me. Theres nothing we can do and I cant, Ruby, I just cant"- tears rolled down her face.

"You are trying to pretend, to lie yourself that you dont love him"- she said and Emma just looked at her- "But we both know that you do, Emma. You love him and he might really love you back"

"Just help me with this damn dress, So I can be done with this stupid ball already, would you?"

-...-...-...

* * *

><p>Killian got dressed in his best prince outfit and went to ball, her family ball. He was nervous, really scared, this could go both ways. He kept hope that Ruby could convince her to listen to him and maybe if they talk... He had to fix this, to make it better. It couldnt just be over, there must be a way.<p>

"Killian, We need to talk"- she said, shyly , coming from behind him. He turned around. It was her voice but ...

"What do you want?"- he said coldly

"Why do you talk to me, like that?"- she said, wide openned eyes in surprise.

"You migth look the same and fooled me once. But I wont fall twice. I know that you are not Emma"- he took her hands out of him and step away. She had to try hard to close up her mouth. How could he tell? He only saw her once!

"I never said I was"- Eva excused herself. She had to win him over. Why she felt that it would be harder, why her charms didnt seem to be working? But she felt the pull as well. She wanted, she longed for him... what was that? She never felt that way before. She would win him over, she wanted him. She wanted for him to hers, badly , almost desperately.

"Right"- he looked around, trying to not get much of attention or some scandal in the middle of the place. –"I love her. As you know, she is my wife and Im not gonna stop fighting for her"

"Wife?"- she raised her eyebrows –"The marriage didnt consumate, it was just a kids game. She is actually not"- she said, trying not smile or laugh. She really wanted him. He was surprised...How could she-? Well, he lost his virginity to her, she probably noticed it.

"Still, I love her. And you are twins and look the same but you are not her, you never will be, not to me"- he said and walked away. Leaving her in shock. What was that feeling? Why he was special to her?

-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Emma, love"- he said softly against her ear , coming from behind her. Making her gasp as a shiver ran down her spine.<p>

"What are you doing here? Leave, leave me alone"- she said, coldly quietly.

"Please, you have to hear me out. Please Im your husband"- he begged. Emma looked around.

"Walk after me but wait a while"- she said and walked out of the place. Moments later he followed her.

"Emma, please"

"Dont, Just dont. I dont wanna hear you. I dont wanna see you"- she said, trying hard not to break down and cry, sob or even pass out.

"Love"- where to begin, what to say to fix this. Could he?

"Im not your wife and you are not my husband. You consumate it with the wrong sister, Im affraid"

"I love you, you have to believe me"- he begged her, but she wouldnt even hold into their gazes

"No, I dont. This is yours, I dont need it. I dont want it"- she took the ring with his necklace and grabbed between her fingers, waiting for him to open his palm to land it there. He hesitated, he was hurt, deeply hurt, She could tell but she was hurt too. He closed his eyes and sighed as his hand wrapped the necklace with the ring.

"I didnt know you had a twin and I dont even remember what happened. She tricked me, you were right about her. I didnt know , Im sorry. Im so sorry"- tears were bluring his sight, he wipped his eyes, so he could see her... maybe for a last time.

"It doesnt matter anymore. You still hurt me as anyone before. We cant fix this. How can I ever let you kiss me again, touch me again?"- tears were rolling down her face –"How can I be with you, ever again. If everytime I close my eyes, I see you...with her"- It took all of her not to break into sobbing and fall to the ground. This had to be done.

"Emma, I love you. The last thing I´ve wanted to do was hurting you. I hate myself because I see the pain in your eyes. Tell me, what can I do to fix this, to make it better? Tell me and I will"- he promised.

"Go. Go back home and never come back"- she said, her eyes closed. She couldnt bear to look at him.

"Thats what you really want, what you need?"- he said, weakly. His worse fear was becoming real. There was not way to fix it-

"Let me forget this ever happened"- she said, begging with her eyes because she couldnt take the pain anymore. It was deep down, alive, consuming her.

"Theres not hope for us, then"- he stated and she could barely hear him.

" You are a good man and I was a fool thinking that I could stop her this time. She will never rest, she will keep doing it forever. I dont want, we cant live like that"- she closed her eyes again, making tears fall –"No, theres not"

"Emma"- he whispered and moved to land a hand on her but she instantely moved back. He could finally see it. She was right. She could not bear him to try to touch her. He could see the sadness in her eyes, her spirit. It broke him deeply. He did that, he just wanted to ease this for her in any way he could. – "I will"- he swallowed, trying to make the words come out –"If thats what you need... I will leave and never come back"-

She looked at him, her expression mixed with relief and pain. He couldnt tell, which feeling dominated her.

"But I need you to know that I will always love you, Emma. And I will wait for you, forever. So, maybe, if One day you feel that there is hope again. You will come to find me"- tears rolled down his face, his voice wrecked, his heart beating fast as it was going to explote. He wanted that. He wanted for it to explote and stop hurting.

Seeing him crying, was her undoing, a solo and deep sob escape her mouth, coming from deep down inside of her soul but she tried control herself, she had to.

He moved to kiss her, one more time. She didnt back away then and closed her eyes but as his lips were about to touch hers, she moved her head and his kiss landed on her cheek, tasting her tears on it.

"Goodbye Emma" - He said softly, almost as if he feared those words. As if them were his worse enemy.

"Goodbye"- was all she could give back, quietly.

He turned around and walked away. Out of her life, for good.

* * *

><p>CS<p>

* * *

><p>CS<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Owkay, that hurt didnt it?- I know, I know but it was neccesary. I told you I wanted to give some fluff before the agnst.

I know its hard but it will get better, so bear with me. I have good plans for this story.

And if its to much, you should read "Crazy in love" as well, thats much lighter and fill with humor, so far.


	10. Gone

"What are you doing!"- she snapped, making Emma jump and turn around on the bench, her bench, where she was sitting.

"Ruby"- she said with quietly and turned around again, facing the calm water.

"Emma, seriously?"- she sat beside her –"Are you sure of this?! Why you asked him to leave!? Forever!"

"Ruby, please. I made my decision. I dont want to talk about it. Its done. We are done"

"Its not if you feel as miserable as you look, Emma"

"You dont understand, you cant understand me"

"I understand that you are hurt, of course I do! But Emma you are making it only worse. For you, for him"

"I just cant. This is the best, for all of us, for him too"

"You are 100 porcent sure that this is what you want, what you really need?"

"I... yes"- she said with sadness. What else could she do? There was no way to fix it, to fix them.

"So, he is leaving forever and you are happy about it"

"Do I look happy!?"- she looked at friend, giving her a killer look.

"You are giving up. There 0 chances for you both, then?"

"Right theres nothing I can do. I just"- she said heavely, looking at the calm water again... trying mimic it when she was dealing with a storm in her insides.

"you just what?"

"He said he will wait for me"- she said, almost as a whisper, looking at her fingers. Almost afraid of thinking of his promise.

"Forever?"- she asked but Emma stayed silence, looking away. "What if. What if one day you realize you made a mistake and you want to be with him. And the moment you go to him he is getting married or even he has a family with kids and pets... what then, Emma?"

"How can you say that!"- tears rolled down her face, the thought of that ever happenning hurt deeply. She asked him to go but imagining with someone else...well, she didnt need to imagine. She saw him , with her sister!

"Im not trying to hurt you but if you are willing to let him go, _forever_, you need to be aware of what you are actually doing and if you are okay with that, if you can deal with that, then go ahead. Just dont make the worse mistake of your life without thinking very well, Emma"-

After Ruby finished, Emma just sight and looked at her briefly and then away again. Ruby stood up –"Thats all I can do for you, my friend. Well, Im going to leave you, you´ve got some thinking to do, real deep thinking"- she kissed her friends cheek and walked away, leaving Emma with her torn thoughts.

Suddenly there was a sparkle of doubt , of hope. Could they actually fix this? She didnt feel like it but just the thought of him being unhappy forever because of her, or maybe even worse, being happy with someone else. What to do? Wasnt too late already? Was there hope for them after all? A small part of her , wanted it to be. She just wanted to go back when they were happy together. When they laughed and lied down in bed, playing with each other´s hand, when nothing but them, there together mattered. Was it possible to go back? Could she look at him and stop hurting? Could she erase the damn imagine of them off of her head? She didnt know anymore. She just didnt know.

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Oh, there she is. Finally showing her face"<p>

"Im not in the mood, Eva"- Emma responded at they crossed ways when she was coming back from outside. Since the whole thing, she spent her time as usually _before him_, alone away from people.

"Hmm when were you in the mood, huh?"

"What do you want? Laugh of me? go ahead. Make me feel sad, you cant do worse than you already did. Why, just tell me why. Why you hate me so much? What have I done to you"

"I dont know what are you talking about"- she said, cold and fast – "But Oh, the so forgiving and understanding Emma. So sad"- her tone was wicked and sarcastacally. Cuting the air with the darkness of her presence.

"Why him, why you had to do that with him. What do you want, just tell me!"- she was really understand and forgiving, too much for her own good because she was her twin sister and she just couldnt come to hate her but they grew up, she didnt want to be her friend either, she just wanted some peace in her own house. But this, after all, was that even possible?

"Him. I want him"- she said with a wicked smile.

"Why?"- Emma asked. Tears forming and rolling down. Why was her sister so mean? How could she do and say those things?

"Oh, dont you know yourself"- she cocked her head aside – "Do you need for me to explain?"- and no, Emma didnt need that. He was handsome, charming, caring, funny, smart...anyone could come to love him easily but why her own sister!?

"Is a good thing he is leaving, then"- Emma breathed.

"We´ll see to that"- she raised her eyebrows " and if he stays...well you know"- she smiled wickedly and walked away, leaving Emma frozen.

After her chatting with Eva, she ran to her bedroom, lied down on her bed and cried. If there was a little, very little part of her that had hope, that wanted him to stay...it was gone, it was dead. They couldnt be together, he had to leave, he had to forget her and leave. For his own good.

After a long time, She stood up and looked at the window. She gasped when she saw him, with Henry. What was he doing in the castle ?

-...-...-...-.

* * *

><p>"Killian, Im so happy to finally see you"<p>

"Henry, what are you doing here?"- he asked as the kid entered his house, breathless

"I came to talk to you"- he smiled sweetly

"I thought you hated me too"- he murmured sadly

"Im sorry. I dont. I would never do and either does Emma, you have to know that"

"She asked me to leave and never come back"

"I was just angry because she was sad but I know that Eva did something. Nobody told me but I just know"-

"Its okay, Henry. I understand you were only protecting your sister, thats what brothers do"- he palmed the kids back.

"You are really leaving"

"She wants me to"- he said, trying not to sound too broken infront of the kid.

"No! You cant just leave! You cant leave her, she will never be happy. No without you"

"I dont know what else to do. If thats what she needs"

"She is hurt, I know but you have to fight for her, Killian. If you leave , you are telling her thats fine for her to give up, to let Eva take everything from her. To accept that she is not worth of happiness because, yes , that what she thinks and feels. And you cant. You can not let her to feel like that for the rest of her life. You have to prove her that you love her and that you will fight for her"- he said with conviction.

"Henry"- he sighed . Then stayed silence for a minute and stook a deep breathe–"Yes, I will do that. I love her, I have to prove it to her, not just run away"- he stood up and smiled.

"Any ideas"- Henry asked, excited.

"I think I know what I have to do"- he grinned and for the first time in days, he was full of hope again- "Thank you, Henry, so much"- he hugged the little boy

"Of course, you are my brother too"

"You are the best brother I could ask for, well you and Liam. I´ve got the 2 best brothers on earth. Life would sad without you both"- he said, almost tearing –"Okay, lets get on it, then"

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Your highness. Queen Snow, King Charming"- he greeted them, properly as he entered the place with Henry by his side, wearing a big smile.<p>

"Prince Killian, what a pleasure. What can we do for you?"

"Im here to ask you... I want to properly court Emma"- there it was, he let the word slip out of his mouth, he was holding his breath...nervous in anticipation.

"What!" - Eva said in shock but everyone ignored it because at the same time...

"No!"- he turned around to find Emma standing at the end of the stairs –"I dont want to be courted... And I dont want to be courted by YOU!"-

"Emma!"- Snow said but her voice seemed to sound very far away.

Killian just looked at her, their gaze met and froze in what it felt like years. She could see his was beyond hurt. He felt sad, rejected and even angry but he had to leave, they couldnt be together. It wasnt possible, there was not way that Eva would ever let them be happy and he, he deserved to be happy and she wouldnt be able to make him, not matter how much she wanted to. She was still hurt because of what happened, it was a mix of that and what her sister told her but the important thing was that for one reason or another, they were not meant to be , they couldnt be together, they would never be happy. So, She would save them the pain. He had to leave. _Leave, just leave_.

"Your highness, I finally found you"- the navy from his ship walked to him, breathless

"What is it?"- He asked full of concern

"Prince Killian I´ve got this for you"- he handed him a note. Killian read it, his eyes wided open, the air left his body and his heart skip a beat. No! No, no, no. No, please, no.

"He is dead"- he managed to say, his voice shaking from hurt and anger. Emma walked closer, she could sense something was off –

"what"

"Liam is dead"- he said out loud and his heart broke into pieces. Saying it made it real. His beloved brother. How, when, why, _oh why_?- His brother was all he had and now he was gone. _No! Liam, no, please no._ His heart felt like stop beating, he couldnt feel anything, he was paralize, frozen in time. Frozen in pain.

"Oh, Killian"- Emma moved next to him but just when her hand was about to rest on his shoulder to esqueeze it. His head turned around and he looked at her. Just for a second his eyes met hers and she froze in place, without a word .he turned around and walked away.

_Away from her._

Tears rolled down her face but she wasnt even breathing. His eyes, those eyes she loved so much. Those eyes that looked at her full of love and awe. Those bright blue eyes, they were... they were dark and empty. He was like, dead inside, he died with his brother.

She could feel it in a one second stare. The man she loved, her husband, her lover...he was gone and this time, it was really forever.

* * *

><p>CS-CS-<p>

* * *

><p>A N : Okay, things will get better...eventually, so bear with me. :D


End file.
